My boyfriend really IS Jackson
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: There's no where we can't go as long as we're losing everything. Jacksannah. Final Chapter Up! Thanks for all the reviews and support!
1. Chapter 1

**:Sigh: I never, in a million years thought I'd be writing this…I mean I write about this type of relationship all the time, for I am not afraid of my acceptance of 'incest' but for Hannah Montana, Woot, I have surely gone to the dark side!**

**No offense to HM fans really! I just never thought I would be forced to write a fic in this category, but alas, the non existent 'Jacksannah' fics, or more bluntly Hannah ( Miley) x Jackson fics causes me to do this.**

**So lastly I shall say, sorry if it sucks, sorry if it goes against your morals, but if you don't like it, why are you reading? And If you do, kudos! Leave a review eh? Maybe I might continue if I get positive feedback, or even so I'm notorious for continuing these works just to piss flamers off hehe.**

**Disclaimer: does it look like I own Hannah Montana or it's characters?

* * *

**

"That's it! I've had it! Look at yourself, I don't even know who you are anymore!" It stung, it really stung he found, like a thousand knives stabbing into him from behind…heck might as well from in front too.

"And tomorrow on the 'Wake up it's Wendy' show, I'm announcing that…_Jacksannah _is history!" she moved away from him and he tried to desperately plea to her with his usual babble to try and get his way, he hardly paid attention but the clincher grabbed his attention like no other, as if he was finally hearing himself for the first time.

"The Public doesn't want me!! They want _us_! I'm..._nothing_ without you." It had hit him then, the revelation that the words he said was so unlike him, so somber and hard hitting, a relinquished mix of never to be uttered words that depicted the innermost feelings of something forbidden. Yes it had hit him right at that moment, with just a few uncontrolled release of words, when it in fact should have hit him when he first took on the role of pretending to be her boyfriend…

Something a _brother _should _never _do.

In had come to his attention that what he had to say, in it's desperate attempts to keep Hannah in link to his own celebrity fame and therefore all the free merchandise yet unknowingly until now a desperate attempt to keep playing the role of 'boyfriend' rather than brother, he had made it all too apparent for the latter part of his discovery.

Funny how revelations, although takes centuries to write out can be relayed to the person in just a mere instant, so naturally within a flash he returned to his 'best known for' comedic side.

"You complete me." circling his two index fingers in a circle pressed upon his chest for the kicker he knew he succeeded in thwarting any suspicion risen from his previous comment.

"And you…completely creep me out!" He cringed slightly, not only from her comment then but from her previous one on how he changed and didn't know who he was anymore, could she really not see? Could she really not see that the materialistic gifts were just a mere distraction from the ultimate reward, that of being her boyfriend…even if it was a lie?

The argument came to an end with her storming out and he couldn't help but follow her form with his eyes in hopelessness, trying as always to feign strength with comedic relief, in the end he failed knowing it fell on deaf ears, she really was going to break up with him the next day and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Or…is there?" with a grin of brilliant malevolence, well not too malevolent, this is Jackson after all, he later retired to his room to try and get some sleep. After all his plan would be taking a lot of exertion on his part.

**X**

He watched her sing and recalled all the times he would be in the background like this, just watching her melodic voice and spunky attitude get a rise from the crowd, she would be so oblivious to how beautiful she was, how glorious, but he would always take note of it. Even when she was walking through the house in the middle of the night for a snack and her hair was disarray and her eyes half asleep.

She was magnificent.

When she finished and Wendy started to ask her questions, more importantly whether or not the song was inspired by the thought of a cherished one, I.e. Jackson, he couldn't help but feel a pang within his heart when she quickly refused it as being such, and then came the part when she was about to break up with him.

'You can do this Jackson' Giving a thumbs up to the security guards whom cheered him on he ran out to break his sister's statement in half. "The truth is…Jackson and I are-"

"TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE!" Okay maybe that was a little much…

'Just flow with it Jackson, Miley is going to kill you dead but you will keep her! Genius boy, yes you are!' he assured himself that his inner voice and actions were right.

"I Love Hannah Montana!" kneeling on the floor he pounded his right fist into the mat and announced his best choice of words again. "I LOVE Hannah Montana!" and as if that wasn't enough…

'Hey Jackson! Let's do the Tom cruise move!' agreeing with his…somewhat peculiar thoughts, he did just as so and jumped onto the couch to proclaim his love, for his _sister_, once more. But the world didn't need to know that, now did they?

"I love Hannah Montana!" after ripping open his jacket to reveal a 'Jacksannah' shirt he was being pulled down by the girl herself as she furiously asked what he was doing and he responded with a needy voice that he was trying to save their relationship, to which she replied. "What relationship?!"

'Ouch.' The anger and embarrassment in her eyes were penetrating, he didn't want to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her, not ever, but he wanted so badly for this to continue…even if his reason explained to her isn't the true reasons, and if indeed the true reasons…shouldn't be true at all.

"Don't say that babe!" Keep up the act, that's all he had to do, just keep up the act towards both the audience and more importantly her. " I love this woman! I love this woman! I love her more than…" Okay honestly what the heck was the name of the watch. Anywho, the weird lady which Jackson had deemed her as started to talk asking for Hannah's reply on his outburst and declaration of love.

"You wanna know what I'm going to say?"

"yes!"

Fiddling with his merchandise and smiling at the audience and more to himself for his accomplished goal he wasn't prepared for what was to come next. Miley proceeded to turn her gaze to him and curtly replied. "You make me sick!" Oooos and Ahhs of disbelief came from the audience and his face fell at the mere mention of the words.

"I hate everything that you've become! We should've never started this whole dating thing! It was a one big HUGE mistake! But now…it's over." Instantaneously he begged for her change in mind. He fell to his knees and asked for a second chance, a second chance to what? He did not know. Maybe a second chance to show her this time how he truly felt.

That he'd pick just being with _her_, over all the fame and glory, not to mention the cool stuff. But hey, Hah, this is Jackson! In front of his sister! Regardless if the world knew it or not, he had a reputation to keep and he sure as heck wasn't going to lose it.

" I don't want to lose you and all the things like the ( insert weird watch name here) we have together!" Begging never looked so ridiculous before. " Forget it! We have nothing together, Jackson it's over!"

And then, then there was a hint in her eyes, a hint that foretold something that he hadn't seen before. Compassion, regret…love? All the shocked voices didn't faze him one bit as the look in just a mere second had, was it true? Or was he so desperate that he imagined it?

"Hannah! He's down on his knees how can you turn him down!" the disbelief in the woman's voice brought Jackson out of his stupor in time for him to hear Miley reply with a simple, cocky 'Watch me'. Convinced to continue trying he, in his usual stupid brilliance proceeded to sing 'If we were a movie' a song of Hannah's to try and regain her affection.

On knees and all he semi crawled to her before stopping due to her laugh filled "Look at yourself, you're pathetic!" Not only did the world stop right then and there as his shoulders deflated and his face dissolved from absolute hilarity to despondency, he realized, in his selfish need to be with her, he had caused her to ruin _her _reputation, _her _image.

'_And this is when I must chose being a brother over a boyfriend. This is when my duty as a brother comes first and foremost, where I can't escape destiny. This is where I have to come to terms with the fact that my love for Miley, as a brother alone, demolishes any hope for any selfish desire, and even within the feeling beyond brotherly love, if I did in fact love her, than I must sacrifice for her, to see her happy, even in it's smallest measurement, even if…It's not with me.' _

"Thanks a lot…"

And then he confessed, the show ended, not as expected, and when he was prompted to hug his sister, to which he declared to the audience, that even though the relationship was false, he did indeed love her like a sister, he couldn't help but take in the scent of her, the perfume she wore and the beating heart colliding within his own, he couldn't help but think, just maybe, _maybe_, she wanted him to be her boyfriend too.

* * *

**Woot! Okay that's done. I _was_ going to add more I admit, like a follow up taking place in the household, maybe a late night rendezvous ( for those of you who don't get it I made a mention of this would be incident earlier in the fic hehe) but decided to just stop there 'cause I am evil with cliffies.**

**Attention! Yes I know this is based off "My boyfriend is Jackson." don't leave reviews saying " If I wanted to read this I would have watched the episode" or some crap like that please just don't bother, it's a waste of yours and my time hehe, But then again! I love having a high number of reviews, so do so and it'll only benefit me! Tee-hee**

**Okies love ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe hello everyone, I received some nice feedback, all to which I replied through reviews, so you know whom you are and know that I love ya!**

**Now onwards, This is going to be…sort of a drabble, just following what I feel should have taken place after the "Wake up with Wendy" show. Okay? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: don't own, stop asking.**

_And then he confessed, the show ended, not as expected, and when he was prompted to hug his sister, to which he declared to the audience, that even though the relationship was false, he did indeed love her like a sister, he couldn't help but take in the scent of her, the perfume she wore and the beating heart colliding within his own, he couldn't help but think, just maybe, maybe, she wanted him to be her boyfriend too._

Walking through the door to their humble abode Jackson and Miley took off their jackets and relaxed on the couch, neither really saying a word.

"What a day."

"What a couple of days."

They laughed and then Jackson slapped the couch's fabric in a motion to get up. "Whelp I'm starvin'! You want something Miles?"

She nodded in response and just fell back into the comfort of the couch while resting her head on the upper part, closing her eyes in the process. She faintly heard him ask if she wanted PB and J but she didn't have it in her to respond. She was too busy being involved in her thoughts of what occurred today.

She thought back at how foolish Jackson, her brother, had been acting but she chuckled lightly. 'That kid would do anything to get to money and 'hot babes'…' she stopped her thought process for a moment before opening her eyes and examining Jackson in the kitchen, humming some ridiculous tune while making the worst PB and J set of sandwiches ever known to man.

She smiled slightly before frowning a little bit. She didn't know why, and she really didn't like the idea that it did, but the fact was, she was irked that Jackson really was just in it for the money, fame and girls, then just being in it for being with her.

She relaxed her head once more and deemed that she was sleep deprived thus leading to being foolish and contemplating illogical feelings. She closed her eyes again.

Walking up to the couch, sandwiches in hand, Jackson was about to quip out that the food was ready before he saw his sister's sleeping form, sighing he placed the plates down on the table before them. Reaching over to place his hands on her shoulders to wake her up he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Jumping due to shock at the contact, Miley sat up spontaneously and clashed foreheads with her brother. But that wasn't the only thing that clashed. Just slightly, even thought it was a mere ghost of a touch, the two siblings' lips brushed across one another before Jackson fell over the table and plummeted to the floor.

The only thing Miley could think of at the moment was a single lyric from her song.

_Don't close your eyes. _

"Ow…"

"I am SO sorry! Here let me-let me help you up." Rushing over she pulled Jackson's wobbly form up as he grunted a thanks.

"Food." he muttered simply. She laughed lightly and replied with a 'thanks' before falling into an awkward silence with the other occupant in the room. She wanted so badly to graze her finger over her lips, in disgust, disbelief, or content, she had no idea. The only idea she did have currently was that she was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, well, eat. I'm going to go eat in my room." with that the boy picked up his piece and left briskly, Miley just sat down and upon taking the plate into her hand and staring forward blankly, proceeded to eat her food absentmindedly.

**X**

Night had came finally, they had managed to avoid one another for awhile now, even during dinner managing to fool their father into letting them eat in separate places, for various reasons. He accepted with a mere shake of his head and muttered something along the lines of 'I don't understand this generation but least my son and daughter aren't going out anymore.' to which Miley and Jackson froze before running to their bedrooms.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Miley decided as she was staring at her ceiling, she was avoiding going to any part of the house that she might run into Jackson for fear of what she what catch in a glimpse of an eye, disgust, anger, rejection.

_Rejection? Rejection to what?_

Shaking her head fervently she allowed all insensible thoughts to escape her mind as she continued on with her determined goal. Opening the door slowly, glancing at the darkened hallway she proceeded to walk down the path and use the bathroom as quietly as she could. All she did was wash her face to try and snap herself out of her reverie before going back to her room.

Too bad that didn't work out.

"Miles!-uh-hey, whassup" Jackson shifted from leaning on one leg to the other and avoided eye contact as Miley gripped her hands together behind her back.

"Oh hey…Jackson-haha-funny…running into you, here and all…"

"We live in the same house."

"Right."

"…" silence ensured as the two awkward teens tried to scramble out of their predicament without voicing out the actual problem, as always.

"about today-" "Listen what happened-" "what-" "No you first-"

They stopped their exchange of interrupted babbling before staring at each and laughing nervously. Jackson decided to speak up, a genuine smile on his lips. _Those lips!_ Miley cursed inwardly at the though of how they brushed against her own.

"Hey even though I suffered massive amount of damage to my wonderful body…it's no biggie sis!" He patted her shoulder before turning around and walking back to his room. " You're just a klutz, good' night!" Shocked Miley stood there for a moment before yelling out for him to wait.

"Hmm?"

"Jackson…that's not. Well, you see-something else happened-didn't it?"

"What'cha talkin' about Miles?" sighing she ran a hand through her hair as Jackson walked closer to her so she could continue in her whisper like voice instead of yelling at the chance of waking up their father.

"You know…we…**_accidentally_**…kind of, sort of, you know…" At his blank expression she huffed and tossed her hands in the air as a sign of giving up.

"Never mind." she muttered before turning away briskly. She was almost into her room before something gripped her arm, as she turned back she thought she never saw such a serious expression on her brother's face. "Jackson what are you-"

And for the second time that day Jackson and Miley Stewart kissed.

**Yeah I know you guys hate me. Review! I'll update soon, toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As much as I love writing about writing forbidden couples, my life is too hectic and I already have about 5 other fics about 5 other forbidden couples haha, so sadly this is last on my priority list, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it and don't put my entire effort when writing updates for it!**

**So please continue to review and know the usual disclaimer: I do not own!**

"_You know…we…**accidentally**…kind of, sort of, you know…" At his blank expression she huffed and tossed her hands in the air as a sign of giving up. _

"_Never mind." she muttered before turning away briskly. She was almost into her room before something gripped her arm, as she turned back she thought she never saw such a serious expression on her brother's face. "Jackson what are you-"_

_And for the second time that day Jackson and Miley Stewart kissed._

" Milllllley, Come on! Not again! We haven't done anything after school together in FOR-EVAH!…plus it's VALENTNE'S DAY!" Stomping her foot and crossing her arms in a huff, Miley's best friend and fellow secret keeper Lily was in a foul mood.

"Lily…" Sighing the curly haired brunette was exasperated with her friend's inquisition. "I've just been….tired-you know from all the Hannah Montana stuff, please give me a break."

The blonde haired girl eyed her friend suspiciously. " I guess…but I'm always by your side during performances-but even then, right after the show's done you run off! No one can find you backstage and even your father sometimes is baffled as to where you are!"

Miley swallowed hard and laughed nervously trying to brush off Lily's rebuttal as a ridiculous perception. "You're cr-razy haha…I have to go, I'll call you late Lils."

"Wh-wait!" Miley briskly walked out the school doors trying to get home as soon as possible while ignoring her friend. The truth was, what she had been saying was completely and utterly true, she had been avoiding Lilly, not altogether intentionally but just because she had been…_preoccupied_ to put it lightly.

Finally getting home she closed the door behind her and sighed in relief, placing her school bag on the floor she searched her living room and kitchen to see if her father was around, apparently he wasn't.

But someone else was.

Feeling strong, smooth arms wrap around her torso she sighed in bliss, but immediately she scowled and spun around in the encompassing arms to face the intruder with a hiss.

"Stop!" When the person didn't let up she sighed in discomfort and pushed him away herself lightly. " I mean it- NO! I am serious! Lily is suspicious!" A beat. " Don't look at me like that-Stopppp…I hate those eyes- I think Dad might know too." Finally the probing hands released her with a bit of hesitance. She grimaced but turned to walk away nonetheless, sitting upon the comfort of the household couch.

" I don't….know what to do." she finally said breathless. She turned to look up for words of comfort but found out her partner of secret rendezvous throughout the night and moments of privacy missing.

"….Jackson?" she called out hesitantly. She stood up and started to look outside the window but saw no sign of him. " Jackson stop playing around!! I am serious!" When there was no response she threw her hands up in a fit and started to stomp up the stairs intended to go to her room.

Jumping out from the corner with a 'BOO!' in her fright Miley tumbled backwards and down the stairs, Jackson's laughter ceased automatically as he rushed to her fallen body in concern.

"Miles-I'm sorry-sorry, sorry really, aw man!" Picking her up, rather roughly she mused, he scrambled to get her to comfort, back upon the couch of course.

"Reeeeal smooth lover boy…" caressing her throbbing head she closed her eyes to try and sustain the pain from further spreading.

" I…um, well…" at the sound of his flustered voice she looked up curiously and found him shuffling his body around nervously, his hands behind his back.

"Jackson?"

He looked up quickly then turned to look a the floor, blushing ever so slightly. She smiled at his facial expression, he only ever got this way around her, when they were alone and about to be affectionate with one another, right before they kissed he would always act so timid. Of course when they shared their first real kiss he wasn't, but now that she showed her feelings were mutual and consented to the secret relationship he was so fearful of doing anything to recede her feelings.

She found she loved that most about him, her Jackson, her brother, there could be only one. He was always so obnoxious around her friends and acting like such a playboy when with his best friends, and so quick to anger and frustration when with Rico. With her though, she found, he was sincere, calm, earnest to be with her yet afraid of the separation that seemed to lurk around every second they spent with one another.

She was afraid too.

Rising she walked over to him however the small amount of steps it took to reach him and placed her hands upon his face in comfort, urging him to look at her as she smiled back. He returned the smile pleasantly and then brought his hands from their hiding place, within it was a small box, Miley gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"Jack…son?" He smiled.

"Go on, open it Miles." She searched his eyes a moment before grabbing the small box and opening it. Her eyes started to brim with tears of joy and she felt her body involuntarily shake with happiness.

"Its…beautiful-Oh Jackson I love it!" Jumping onto him and enwrapping his necks with her small hands she kissed all over his face, his forehead first traveling down quickly to each cheek, then nose and finally his lips, those tantalizing juicy lips.

In between the heated kisses he managed the words " Happy Valentine's Day" and Miley kissed fervently in response to the wonderfully romantic gesture. Not being able to take the kisses alone as his prize for being such an amazing boyfriend- and brother he reminded himself grimly, he picked Miley up by the waist and brought her up the stairs and towards their room.

Reaching the door, their lips not breaking apart until then, Miley looked up at Jackson, a hint of worry in her eyes. He was phased by the look alone for a moment before he regained his composure. " Miles, Come on- you couldn't possibly thing I'd be….thinking-well ya'know, _that_!"

She chuckled nervously and hid her eyes. " Of course not, same here." She turn to look back at him and placed her left hand on his chest and the right on his cheek. " I really loved the gift Jackson…you really are so sweet to me, and this whole thing, I don't know- I mean, don't look at me like that! I meant that, it feels…bad…but-"

"Miley it's okay…I know, I feel it too." He pulled her into a hug and allowed his chin to rest on top of her head. She could feel his husky reply reverberating from her head down throughout her entire body and she shivered in reaction. " I don't expect anything from you except the one thing you've been giving me all this time…" she moved a little signaling that she was curious as to what that was exactly.

He laughed. "Your love sis." Even as he said it the knot in their stomachs twisted slightly, but they knew there was no going back, they both agreed to this and they were far too deep in it to back out now.

"…Jackson, I know-thank you, really, I do love you." He smiled and she could feel the small movement, she smiled too.

"Good!" he pulled her back slightly to look at her. "Now! Why don't you try on that gift I gave you." Nodding she turned around and pulled her hair up, Jackson grabbed the necklace, a 14-k. gold chain with a simple heart structural design. Snapping the chain into place he allowed his fingers to run smoothly against the exposed skin and Miley relaxed into the touch automatically, leaning in to his body softly.

Jackson groaned deeply before pushing her away lightly. She turned around with a sly grin.

Miley wasn't as innocent as all was led to believe.

"You're horrible, go to your room before I tell dad on you." She smiled deviously at his comment.

"Oh? Pray tell dear brother, what would you tell dad? That I have been a naughty girl? So very….very…" with each word she was bringing her face closer to his own, lips hovering above his own, he could feel each breath taken and it made him burn with desire for her.

"Very….very naughty?" He nodded swiftly before capturing her lips, she giggled in response before she squeaked because Jackson had pushed her up against the wall with his desire for wanting her.

A car parking was heard outside and the two broke apart instantaneously.

"Go." he said stiffly and she did so without protests, she knew she had to either take off the necklace or come up with a lie as to how she obtained it, she also had to change her clothes and pretend she had already started working on her homework.

Jackson had it easy thought she scowled.

He was lazy and her father knew it, so if he found him just sitting around making a mess of the house, he wouldn't find it suspicious what so ever, in fact if their father didn't find him in that particular way _then_ he would be suspicious.

" I'm home- where's my little brats?"

Running out the room, necklace covered under pajamas pants Miley ran past a languidly walking Jackson, an apple in his hand barely bitten into.

"Daddy!" She ran up to kiss him on the cheek and quickly asked where her present was.

"Hold on there bud, I think I left it out in the car…"

"Dad! Come onnnnn I've been waiting for it ALL day!" Laughing deeply he placed his hand on his daughter's head and pat it softly before going outside to the car with a defeated expression. Miley took this chance to turn around and get a glimpse of what Jackson was doing.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The slob himself was just laying sprawled out on the couch staring at his apple.

" Okay okay, here it is." Jumping up and down in glee she opened the bag and found a cute teddy bear that held a heart between it's paws that read 'I love you' on it. " Aww, thanks Daddy!" Hugging him tightly she moved to the couch and slapped at Jackson's feet to get some space to sit down.

"How about you buddy, get any special gal a gift or two- or you scare them off again?"

"Hardy har-har, reeeeeealllly funny dadio, but for your FYI, I in fact did give a girl something AND she loved it! Booyah!" Miley turned to look at him a hint of jealousy in her eyes, but with her father there looking she quickly masked it as repulsion.

"Who would ever take something from _you?_" Jackson glared at his sister before grinning in a knowing way and she bit her lips to try and stop her blushing. Their father broke the moment with his laugh.

"Ah Miley be good to your brother now."

_Oh she's good to me alright. _Jackson smiled at his inner comment and Miley arched an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"…lucky girl?" Jackson had tuned his father out half way in and was caught off guard by his constant talking.

"Come again?"

"I said who was the lucky girl genius?"

"Oh…um, no one you've met, Heh, anyways what about Miley eh- I bet no one got her anything, as Miley that is, surprised there's no shipload of chocolate for _Hannah Montana_." he mocked her name for the last part and she frowned at him before huffing and exclaiming she didn't need a gift and was happy with what she had.

" Aw come now hunnybean it'll be fine, maybe someone left a surprise gift home and will bring it in tomorrow…" her father failed at making her feel better in these romantic situations she found, thank god she wasn't really sad.

"Yeah you're right, thanks dad." She let out softly.

"Jackson!"

Jackson sprung straight up at the demanding voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Do something nice for your sister."

"….Excuse me?"

"You heard me…I uh, have a date tonight- now, now it's nothing big and I'll bring her home for approval no need for shocked faces, but I don't want you two moping around in the house-so go out and have fun okay!"

"No…no really, it's fine, it'll be-that would be just plain _weird!"_

" I agree!" Miley piped up.

"Ah shucks fine, but hey least I tried! Whelp gotta go, don't stay up too late! Oh, and if you are going to have guests I trust there won't be too much lovey dovey stuff- Jackson you supervise. See ya!"

Miley waved goodbye and Jackson grinned. Turning to Miley he moved just a bit so there legs were touching. Leaning down he placed his lips on her earlobe before whispering words that made Miley shiver in delight.

"Oh I'll supervise alright…"

And what a Valentine's day it was.

**Woot that was long! I call that my Valentine's Day special, and I hope you all enjoyed, question though, I've been thinking about changing the rating to "M" I would really love all the reader's opinions on this for I don't know all the mindsets of the readers out there and how Hannah Montana fiction ratings really go. **

**Anyways, Hope you all have a Happy Holiday and great days after and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I've decided that I am going to change the rating to M later on but that doesn't mean there's going be anything to be aware of as of right now, but maybe later down in the road.**

**Disclaimer: I own it alright? I own the damn show, yay me!**

**Only not really- Moving on!**

"_Ah shucks fine, but hey least I tried! Whelp gotta go, don't stay up too late! Oh, and if you are going to have guests I trust there won't be too much lovey dovey stuff- Jackson you supervise. See ya!"_

_Miley waved goodbye and Jackson grinned. Turning to Miley he moved just a bit so there legs were touching. Leaning down he placed his lips on her earlobe before whispering words that made Miley shiver in delight. _

" _Oh I'll supervise alright…"_

_And what a Valentine's day it was._

"Aw come on daddy, Lily and I really need to go shopping, **big time!**" Stomping her feet and crossing her arms, Miley was in sync with her best fried Lily as they pleaded for money from the only parent in the room and time out at the mall to obtain dresses for the upcoming dance.

" I don't know…"

" Oh come _on_ Mr. C! You don't want us to miss out on this dance and not show our school spirit do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" Placing a hand on her hyperactive friend's shoulder Miley gave a shook of her head motioning 'that's enough'. Lily relaxed her shoulder and sighed before smiling.

"Ah, and right how will I be responsible for you two not going to that gosh darn dance if you don't go to the mall?" Lily turned to Miley asking for her to take this one, stepping up to the plate she planned to hit a home run.

"Well daddy, the greatest of all daddy's in the world I might add." straightening his shirt and winking at him she stepped back after her flattering act, (which she practiced and delivered quite often) and continued on with her speech.

"You see…going to the dance, as you well know, is a very important act in an adolescences' life and more importantly to go to that said dance stylish is just as important. You see, if we go in…well _this" _for emphasis Miley showed off her attire for the day which was just a plain loose fitting skirt and a nice blouse, her hair tied back in braids to try and give attention to the seemingly plain get-up.

Robbie Ray chuckled somewhat before allowing his daughter to finish. "Do you see where I am getting at? If we go like this we shall be shunned! Shunned I say!" Bowing in such finesse and having Lily clapping in the background, it was a nostalgic experience for her as she felt she was finishing one of her musical pieces on stage as Hannah Montana.

Stepping back she gave puppy dogs eyes, Lily right beside her, he just couldn't help but give in and reach into his pocket to present the money.

"Oh darn it, fine, but don't overdue it!" Handing over the green Miley jumped up and hugged her father in glee while Lily danced around before catching sight of Miley's big brother, Jackson rounding the corner.

"Hey Jackson! Miley and I are going to the mall to buy dresses, wanna come with?"

"Oh my! _really? _I get to hang out with you girls and shop all day?!" Batting his eyelashes, or lack there of and holding his hands together in front of his chest he gave the most girlish look he could muster...which was pretty girly.

Lily giggled and blushed slightly, picking up on this Miley turned from her dad and set her hands on her hips firmly turning to her brother. "Oh yes you sure can _Jackie-poo _you can even try a few dresses to fit that nice figure you have and a few matching hats _darlin'_!"

Jackson grimaced in his sister's direction before turning back to Lily. "Sorry kiddo but I don't think so, gots more manlier things to do." Rising his arms he started to kiss what little muscle he had and walked over to the kitchen, gathering up some sweets from the refrigerator.

"Hey Jackson…lay off the food will ya? I just bought some of that and didn't even have a bite to eat yet!" Walking over and grabbing the bowl filled with chocolate ice cream and hot fudge on top he smirked at Jackson's defeated expression. Giving in, Jackson walked over to Miley and slung his arm around her. She mocked disgust.

"So lil sis, you going to a dance eh? Haha bet'cha don't have a date, couldn't imagine anyone willingly wanting to go with _you._" Shoving him off from her she gave him a nasty look before walking to Lily.

"I'll have you know, girls like us don't _need_ dates, we are perfectly fine on our own and will have more boys to dance with then we could handle!"

"Hey now-"

"Oh don't worry daddy it's a perfectly teacher supervised dance!"

"Alright…well you kids continue amongst yourselves I'ma just go dig into this here treat, thanks Jackson!" Jackson waved a dismissal hand in his father's general direction, eyes still on Miley.

"Oh really Ms. High and Mighty?" Miley nodded firmly to which Jackson laughed. " So if I was to ask dear Lily here if I could have the pleasure of escorting her then you are saying she would refuse it com-"

"Yes! I loved you to go!" two shocked heads turned towards Lily's outburst, the blonde-haired overly eccentric girl was smiling widely at Jackson waiting for his response. Turning his head towards a now bewildered and somewhat seemingly angered Miley he didn't know want to do.

"Wha-Um I mean…Uh…"

"What he means is Lily…is that-" Looking her friend once over she couldn't bear the thought of making her lose the happiness she was currently possessing. "He will love to go with you, you know guys, shocked that a girl can be so quick to respond-blame it on the tiny brain cells." she giggled, falsely, the hardest she ever had to fake a giggle and Lily joined her- all too oblivious to her best friend's current predicament.

Jackson glared at his sister before turning back to Lily. "It would be my honor. Shall I drive you to the mall now?" Eye's lightening Lily nodded her head profusely stopping only when Jackson left out the front door, with a noticeable shove to Miley's right shoulder, to get the car started.

"Oh my god Miley, your brother totally asked me to the dance and I accepted! I really hope you are not to bothered by it, I mean, you know, I really like- I mean like like him and I just I don't know!" Finally inhaling and exhaling deeply Lily finished her fast strung words and insanely long rant allowing Miley to get a word in.

"Yeah…sure, no problem Lils, let's just get going kay?"

"Sure sure!"

Miley couldn't help but think this was going to be a long shopping day…

* * *

"Oooo, how about this one?" holding up a somewhat shimmering green dress that tied tightly about the waist and then hung loose after she twirled around within it, Lily waited for a response from her audience. 

"Lily, I think it looks amazing." Miley smiled at her friend honestly.

"Eh…-_OW_!" Rubbing the sore spot from the constant elbow hits from his sister he forced a smile upon his face. " I mean…wow, really…nice-er, wonderful for your skin tone-Ow! Stop doing THAT!"

Looking at the siblings quizzically she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay I'll put it on my maybes list, I have two more to go!" Rushing back into the changing room Jackson took this opportunity to push Miley off her chair, getting back up furiously she proceeded to shove him off his own chair, which escalated to an all out fight.

"Why are you _hitting_ me?!"

"Because you _deserve_ it!" Scratching his arm while pinning him to the ground she straddled him in order to fully be able to hurt him properly, using her position to her advantage and gnawing on his fingers as they tried to push her off.

"OW! Miley! What did I **do**?!"

"You asked Lily out! That's what!"

"I was joking! _Joking!_ Shit! That **hurt!**" Spinning around and efficiently forcing Miley to lay on her back as he sat on top of her he grinned slightly before becoming serious again. "If it bothered you that much _sis, _then please pray tell why in the world did you go and accept on my behalf?"

Huffing in defeat she wasn't even about to answer when a sales associate came about the corner and saw the two at it, stomping over to them she tapped Jackson on the shoulder, disgust evident on her face. "Excuse me, can you please take that round housing outside, this is a place of decorum not some wrestling pin! Now out!"

Both mumbling 'Sorry' Jackson was, obviously, the first to rise and when he offered his hand to Miley she slapped it away and instead used her hand to wipe away tears that threatened to flow. Grabbing her bag she dashed out of the store.

"Miles wait!"

Running after her, she wasn't hard to catch up to, besides him being a boy and having more running stamina, she was wearing heels. "Miles…" placing his hand on her shoulder gently to only have it shook off directly after, he sighed. "Miley, I'm sorry. Gotta admit though, been awhile since we had ourselves a good wrestle eh?"

"Just, go away Jackson…" her pained filled eyes apparent he groaned before slugging his arm across her shoulder and dragging her to some secluded corner within the mall, which was hard to find.

Once there she was about to voice out her protest about being forcefully dragged away but was stopped when her brother pulled her into a tight hug, his chin falling softly on top of her shoulder, his hands firmly gripping her back. "I'm sorry Miles…I didn't think she would take it seriously. I only said it 'cause…well I was mad that I couldn't take _you_ to the dance. Honest…"

Sighing and obviously giving in she started to rise her once gingerly limp arms up into the air to return the tight hug. "I know…I think I am more mad at myself…"

"Why?" he stepped back to get a clear look at his beautiful sister, her eyes were a little red but she still looked magnificent to him, reaching out he tenderly removed a stray strand of hair that fell about her face, loose from her braid.

"Because…because of everything Jackson! Starting this with you…" seeing his hurt face she made quick work to repair her mistake, taking his face in her hands she kissed his lips gently. "Not like that…I just, well I mean, starting it and not being able to commit to it fully- I hate the secrecy, I already have enough with that when dealing with the Hannah Montana stuff…you would think- I don't know, that I could love normally…"

"What we have isn't normal?"

The pure innocence and sincerity in his voice made her heart sink to the bottom, crashing hard against her chest, wanting to fallout like a puddle upon her hands. Dripping until fully evaporated...just as he had placed his own heart so delicately and faithfully within those same hands so many times before.

"Jackson…"

"No, tell me Miley, tell me how you really feel because _this-" _pointing between their two bodies he motioned to the feeling connecting them two together. "This Miley, is normal to me, you're my sister, I know that, but I could not love you as just that, I could love no one more than I do you, maybe it's because I have known you so long, and I'm afraid to know anyone else so perfectly, afraid to know.."

He took her hands into his own and started to kiss her fingertips lovingly. "that someone else blushes so softly and giggles so lightly when I do _this _to them, or when I kiss their neck they will arch their back to me so instantly, or even the simplest of things…like how you smile even when you really don't want to, always so sweet…my sweet little sister."

"Jackson…" she sighed in bliss as his feather like kisses started to travel up and about her wrists.

"Or how you hate leaving the TV on when going to bed, or the light for that matter, always trying to be brave, or save electricity…or the way you eat your breakfast, cereal- for one thing, sticking strictly to the boxes' examples, orange juice on the side with a whole lot of milk and sometimes strawberries within it." He chuckled at her shocked face.

She blushed at this, ever since she was little she thought the cereal boxes were telling you 'you have to eat it this way or you are not eating it right and won't grow up healthy!'

"Okay…Okay, I get it I-"

"I'm afraid Miley, not more so afraid that I will find someone whom I care share this with as I share it so perfectly with you, but at the fact that I **know** I _won't_ find it anywhere else but…here. With You." Sighing against him she allowed her body to become limp against his own, his arms wrapping tightly about her once more, this time for support.

Barely getting her words out audibly she managed to ask the constantly nagging question roaming around through her head. "You still going to the dance with Lily?"

There was a moment's pause and she almost willed herself to move away from the warmth her brother provided to look up at him, but his answer left her motionless.

"…Yes."

"Oh…"

"Just so I can be near you."

Smiling she snuggled into his warmth a little bit more, knowing full well that Lily will be alright for a few more minutes. Just a few more precious moments of feeling his arms wrapped securely about her body, his scent lingering about her nose, her eyes closed in such bliss she knew she could never find elsewhere.

**X**

"Hey…where did everyone go? Was it the dress?" Looking down at the purple flurry filled dress she sighed. "Fine! I won't even consider this one!" stomping back into the changing room she failed to notice the whole ordeal between the siblings.

**Okie dokie, where there ya go! I actually finished this last night but it was too late to post I felt, so here it goes, and so sorry for the long wait!! -hugs- please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

#**Finally an update, once again the inspiration is spurred from my boredom at work, woo-hoo!**

**This is dedicated to my lovely reviewers: Freak 1985, SparklyZanessaFan, FanofInulover, Spencer-Sweetie, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, fire-panther24, and of course SoulMatesDC hehe for now liking incest, courtesy of yours truly :wink:**

"…_Yes."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Just so I can be near you."_

_Smiling she snuggled into his warmth a little bit more, knowing full well that Lily will be alright for a few more minutes. Just a few more precious moments of feeling his arms wrapped securely about her body, his scent lingering about her nose, her eyes closed in such bliss she knew she could never find elsewhere._

_**X**_

"_Hey…where did everyone go? Was it the dress?" Looking down at the purple flurry filled dress she sighed. "Fine! I won't even consider this one!" stomping back into the changing room she failed to notice the whole ordeal between the siblings._

"We are going to be late!" Wearing the shimmering green dress that tied tightly about her waist and then hung loose after she twirled around within it, Lily looked beautiful, the attraction more to the dress now in plain sight than her impatient attitude.

"Calm down…I'm sure your _date_ is not even ready yet Lily, besides I'm not done with my hair yet…" Miley turned back to the mirror before her and frowned, absentmindedly she twirled a piece of loose hair and then reached for the hair straightener, she wanted to be the prettiest one there, the gorgeous one, and the one Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off of.

As the heat helped to lay the hair to become extremely flat, steam was generated, creating a mist like state for Miley. Her eyes were glazed over and she imagined the nights when Jackson would and comfort her, assure her that what they have is real and not _wrong, _Could never be wrong.

Something that makes them feel such happiness…maybe it was because of her youth, or maybe it was because of the double life she lead and not being able to decipher why secrets are secrets, why society is the way it is, just following orders and doing what she was told. Maybe that, and so much more is the reason why she couldn't comprehend why what they felt must be kept a secret.

Why it hurt to know he had to pretend to like another, so as to not raise suspicion. It hurt to know he would wrap an arm around their waists and gives pecks on their cheeks and talk about them with their father as if he was a bachelor.

He wasn't, he was _hers._

Looking over at Lily as the smoke died down she couldn't help but grimace at how lucky she was, she was able to spend time in his company in an affectionate manner whilst in public.

Turning away from the mirror that reflected her sorrows she dodged Lily's 'concerned' questions and locked herself in the bathroom, not soon after she heard Lily welcome Jackson, compliments exchanged and then the inevitable 'Where's Miley' 'In the bathroom' exchange that lead to silence sans the footsteps that lead her interest to the door that kept them apart.

"You okay Miles?"

"I'm fine." Her responses curt, she didn't know why now she had chose to act up all of a sudden, the worst time imaginable, how will she be able to handle the dance where he will surely be…dancing, and holding Lily close to him. Not _her._

Soon after a sigh and defeat she felt Jackson's movement become sluggish as he left his place by the door, Lily piped up mentioning how Oliver was waiting and this alone cause Miley to cease her sulky behavior and release herself from the confinements of the laboratory.

"Sorry, I just wasn't feeling well…I'm all better now, promise." With a nod of her head she briskly walked past the staring couple, not making eye contact with either of them as she left her room, kissed her dad goodbye and started to walk towards the school.

She only reached about 5 yards until a hand clasped her shoulder in earnest.

"Miles, calm dooown. Stop walking so fast, your feet are going to hurt if you keep at it-calm down Miley!" grabbing hold of her tightly in order to spin her around and force her to look at him he frowned at her disposition of jerking away from his touch.

"Lily is waiting in the car; I'm going to drive _both_ of you to the dance…no need to be so moody."

"Moody? Moody?!" Jackson stared at her in disbelief and let go of her, the sigh of resignation was loud enough for all to hear and he grudgingly turned to her angered at her actions.

"Miles, we've been through this…how can you possible be jealous? What have I ever done to somehow give you the thought that I treasure any other girl's accompany over yours?"

She shook her head as if to say she is not going to respond and he smirked. "That's what I thought, you are being childish, really Miles, come on now, before we allow Lily to think too much on why you are acting this way…by the way, you look gorgeous."

"I just…" he already had his back turned to her, his hands in fists now; he didn't want to look at her sorrowful face, knowing already what it contained. All that hurt and despair he knew he was the cause of it, he wondered at night many, many times, especially when she cuddled up into his arms and shuffled out of the room before sunrise, if what he had done was the right thing. Acting on his feelings, did lead him to obtain the one thing he wanted most, but at what price?

Not even seeing but feeling the tears that stalked down her cheek, he knew this was the price. The secrecy, the shame, the arguments that will only increase in size due to how they must act in public in the eyes of others.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he started towards the car, her tired feet soon following after.

X

"Wow Miley, I really just can't get over how great you look tonight." These were words to break the silence that had commenced throughout the majority of the evening, no one had danced, no one had offered the other a drink, or some light conversation. It was an utter tension filled night between the siblings, the bystanders, Oliver and Lily, obliviously caught in the middle.

"Thanks Oliver, it means a lot…I like compliments, specially the ones that _everyone_ hears." Oliver titled his head in confusion as Jackson shot up in his seat perturbed, pulling Lily by the arm and saying "dance." simply as an indication as to where he was taking her.

Not being able to watch her best friend and her secret lover dance so close to one another for another second Miley quickly asked Oliver if he wanted to dance.

"I…I don't know Miley, you know…I'm smooth and all, but on the dance-"

"Dancing it is!" pulling him off the chair she purposely stood by Jackson and Lily as she placed her hand gently on Oliver's chest. "Hehe, it's time I show you what I really can do!"

As his voice crack, either from the trepidation of the occurrence or puberty coming at the worst time, he gave out a meek "O-okay…" Swiftly Miley encased both her hands around Oliver's neck as a medium tempo based song played, smoothly she swayed her hips near him, left to right, fluid in its motion.

Not knowing what to do, he shyly placed his hands on her hips and tried to rock with her never noticing how her eyes were on Jackson the entire time as he started to turn up the close proximity between himself and Lily. Getting more fired up, Miley decided that she wanted to go the extra mile and turned on her heel to have her back against Oliver's front, slowly she moved up and down, a little to close for comfort for Oliver and the rest of the student body (including teachers) as they watched in disbelief.

Jackson peeved at the event spun Lily around in a perfect twirl before dipping her and giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

Lily almost fainted in pure bliss.

Oliver's hands dropped in shock.

And Miley ran out the building with tears stinging her eyes, Jackson soon to follow as he haphazardly stood Lily erect on her feet and then instantly took off without a word of explanation to the dazed crowd before the spectacle.

"Miley!"

"Leave me alone! Stay away!"

"Stop running!"

"Go back to Lily!"

"Why would I?!" she stopped and spun on her heel. "You tell me! You kissed her!" he huffed in annoyance.

"Well you were basically having sex with Oliver on the dance floor!"

"Only because…" she hesitated.

"…because?" his voice became soft. Slowly he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, sighing as he placed his cheek against her own. He didn't know as to why she would have any possible reason to be jealous, he couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire night, and he thought she knew that. "Miles, tell me what's wrong."

"…I-"

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

**Yeah short I know, and sucky I am sorry, but the update will probably be faster just to make it up to yall, thanks for reading.**

**P.s I did not edit whatsoever upon first posting but felt horrid so I went back to some cleanup, but it's still short and crappy, and I promise I'll make it up to guys soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

See! A faster update! You should all be proud! XD This is dedicated to three very special people (not that all my reviewers aren't special!) SparrowsDragonfly, ForbiddenEmotion and of course SoulMatesDC, you guys rock my world.

Know that I really do appreciate all of you, here I go trying to spell out random reviewers :gulps: SparklingZanessa fan? Um…LuvsMitchel-Musso, firepather! Hah! I know that one, and of course my little freaky1985, how I remember the number ( if its correct) eludes me…

Spencer…sweets? Ying-yang hehe, I think it was ceps…or something short. Er- I should stop digging my hole and be nice and just get online now and check…BUT! This is so much fun, making myself look like a total arsehole rocks.

Much Love!

"Go back to Lily!"

"Why would I?!" she stopped and spun on her heel. "You tell me! You kissed her!" he huffed in annoyance.

"Well you were basically having sex with Oliver on the dance floor!"

"Only because…" she hesitated.

"…because?" his voice became soft. Slowly he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, sighing as he placed his cheek against her own. He didn't know as to why she would have any possible reason to be jealous, he couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire night, and he thought she knew that. "Miles, tell me what's wrong."

"…I-"

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

* * *

"Wha-" stepping back perturbed Jackson quickly placed his hands in his pockets after brushing some hair off his face, playing it casual. "Er- I mean, yes?" Jackson peered at the person who had interrupted the special moment he was having with his sister before glancing at Miley, realizing her form was slowly pulling itself from him further, and further…and further.

With a frown he turned back to the person whom came into full view, he grimaced when he saw who it was, but at the same time was happy for it could have been worse. When Oliver looked at the two quizzically he examined their body gestures and frowned.

"You two okay…Miley?" He turned towards the girl and gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, unbeknownst to him Oliver had not seen Jackson's almost predatory gaze, his lips forming into somewhat of a feline scowl.

I'm…ugh, I'm fine Oliver really-I, uh, I'm sorry for ruining your night…" She sighed and with her deflated shoulders Oliver's hand fell down along with it.

He smiled compassionately before enveloping Miley within a hug, shocked at first, Miley hesitated in responding. Soon after a wake up call of Oliver's grip becoming weaker she returned the gesture, remembering the days when she, Oliver and…Lily, were best of friends always with one another, giving each other hugs without a second thought.

She missed those days.

With the renewed encouragement Oliver strengthened the hug just a tad bit before stepping back. "You better now Miley?" She nodded and as tears glistened her orbs she shook her head as if to say 'don't worry about me, you idiot' He laughed at the familiar gesture and finally turned to the brooding Jackson.

"So what did you do to make your sister mad huh?" Oliver failed to notice the wince Jackson gave at the sound of 'sister'. When there was no response given, Oliver decided it was a lost cause and turned back to Miley, arm and elbow outstretched, a gap of an opening with welcome invitation for Miley to grasp a hold of.

This time she didn't hesitate.

Grabbing hold of the arm, Oliver lead her back to the school grounds and with it the dance. The leading man merely looked back pointedly at Jackson with a frown. "Don't worry bro, I'll take care of her, but don't leave Lily hanging for too long dude." With that being said he returned his sights towards the school, continuing his task at getting Miley there in style, tucked securely under his arm.

Only when they were about to disappear through the school doors did she take once glance back at Jackson, his defeated form sunken to the point of resentment and cold bitterness, she almost felt compelled to run back and embrace him but kept fast to her goal.

To make everyone believe everything was alright, to make sure no suspicion arose, to make sure no one would find out she loved her brother.

And not in the brotherly type of way either.

As Oliver opened the doors gracefully, a small smug smirk fitted his face as he thought about how he was holding on to Miley in such a fashionable state, all eyes would surely be on him. The doors were swinging close, her last glimpse of him for the night.

He looked up then, not having made eye contact since the whole ordeal of Oliver interrupting them. So solemn, so…regretful, such desire for the unwanted. It was clearly written on his face, and she knew for a fact that, she too, mirrored his exact expression.

As the doors reached their destination, the finality of closing for good, through the glass, a broken, distorted image of Jackson was last seen as he turned his back and headed for what she thought, was his car. Turning her frame forward, willing her self that _This is what needs to be done_ that _There is no other way_, she plastered a smile on her face against all the questioning looks, and the now free from awe, now worried, Lily.

* * *

The door closed softly behind her, a car engine out front disappearing as Oliver's mother drove away with her son beside her. The quick rush to open the door for her, a gentleman like gesture accompanied by the pleasant kiss to the cheek 'had fun tonight' was all that was left amongst the night before she decided she needed to sleep and _forget_ this day.

"Hey Bud, been out long eh? Had fun I assume?" She barely regarded her father, simply walking by him with a faint smile, holding onto her shoes loosely as her bare feet trudged across the floor haphazardly.

"Feet…hurt, shoes, ache, sleep…" she muttered. What she wish she could have said was that her body hurt, her heart ached and she wishes to sleep so as to forget everything and pretend it was going to get better, even though she knew it _wouldn't_.

"Alright kido…well, don't stay in asleep too late, I have some chores for ya in the mornin' and make sure to get your lazy butt brother up with ya as well, I'll be out for the day, got a brunch date meself…Miley?"

He had lost her at 'kido', already too far gone within the sheets of her comforting bed, taking solace at the fact that there was still one thing that will always be never changing.

It hadn't been long till their father too, had gave in to the exhaustion of sleep and turned in for the night. As the lights dimmed down and the moon filled sky graced the house and it's surroundings with it luminous rays of light, Jackson slowly crept from his bedroom until he reached Miley's door.

As much as her body needed sleep, she found her mind just wasn't allowing her to have just that. Sitting upon a small ledge that was made to hold various art and statue like figurines she gazed out upon the scenery before her, drinking up the sight of the moon clashing with the dark green trees flowing about the front of her home.

A faint scratching noise was heard, she turned to peer through the darken room, becoming a little frighten that the 'things that go bump in the night' stories were actually true. Not trusting within herself to question what the sound was out loud she brought her knees up and huddled with herself, praying that it would serve as protection in some way.

She held no clue that on the other side laid a very frustrated, pensive and seriously yearning Jackson, his disheveled hair brushing against the makings of the door first before his forehead made contact.

A faint sigh was emitted from his lips and he soon began to bang his head at a constant, low sounding pace against the door in reprimand for all that had transpired throughout the day. He still kept to the nervous tapping of the door with what was barely a nail on his right hand index finger.

He swore he heard a mumbled "go away" and proceeded to move back from the door cautiously, in misery. She didn't want him anywhere near her now...

Miley shivered within her body's warm, to which was quickly disappearing. She didn't like the idea of ghost haunting her, hadn't the day been bad enough? "Go away…" she said somewhat loudly. "Go away Ghosts…" the latter part was merely a meek whisper, not holding any conviction whatsoever out of fear.

When she heard the shuffling of feet she sprung her head up that was previously placed with the convenience of two squished together legs. "...Ghosts aren't suppose to have feet..."

"…Jackson?" Jumping off her previous sitting place she hurriedly ran to the door, making sure to be light on her feet so as to not alarm her father.

When she opened the door briskly, a whoosh to follow, she found the spot before her to be completely vacant, void of any presence. Sighing, her downcast eyes threatened to produce more liquid, as if the crying she had done throughout the night wasn't done, that there were still tears left to be shed.

She turned reluctantly, about to close her door, but found that it wouldn't budge, as she started to turn back to see the problem she was stopped midway as a hand grasped her waist, the other covering her mouth to cease any possible screaming.

The door still wouldn't budge.

She was convinced. This was a monster! With three or more arms! And he was going to eat her!! She did the first thing she could think of, struggle. Her muffled screams were so weak, due to her sore throat from crying throughout the night, but it was obvious to her captor that she tried screaming out "Jackson!!!"

Her captor smirked.

"You rang?" he replied huskily, a smirk evidently lacing his voice.

She stopped struggling immediately, her hands dropping from the door to her sides, his hands dropped as well, only to be instantly brought back to envelope the girl whom had jumped into his frame with such velocity and fierceness it was a reflexive move on his part.

"You….you, how could you-"

"I said…I was sorry, Lily was-"

"Not that! Scare me like that! You're the worst brother in the world you know that!" She started to pound on his chest but he grabbed it softly and pulled her slim hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly in mirth as she stopped her fighting.

"I may be the worst brother…but-" He stopped. Looked at her. Dropped her hands and turned.

"I'm sorry…" Perplexed she brought her hands up to reach the back of his shoulder. He moved forward slightly, her reach failing in an instance. "We…should stop Miley, this has become too…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye for he knew he wouldn't be able to do what had to be done.

Even after he breaks it off, how can they ever hope to forget, hope to move on as if nothing ever happened?

"Jackson…what are you _talking_ about." His shoulders tensed but he relaxed slightly willing himself to continue.

"Miley-"

"_Boy_ you better not be breaking up with me!" She set her hands on her hips firmly and he had no other choice but to turn back to her in shock. His look about her was incredulous. His sister was unbelievable. "Hannah Montana does not get dumped, ya here?" She smiled after this, stepping forward slightly. Daring.

"…Miley-"

"If you have a problem with this because I'm your sister…then, I just won't be your sister."

He quirked his eyebrow at her. She obviously had lost it.

"I mean…I am always going to be your sister, but-" her eyes darted to the floor briefly before looking back up at Jackson again, her eyes full of hope and wanting. "When we are like…_this-_" She closed the gap between one another and kissed him firmly on the lips, to which he reciprocated with full force, wrapping his arms about her waist instantly, picking her form up he messily brought both of them into Miley's room.

Once she found her footing again, never breaking lip contact he used his right foot to backwards kick the door behind them, effectively closing it softly. When they broke for air she sighed and inhaled for breath before continuing, resisting a smirk of her own as she looked upon Jackson's glowing face.

"When we are like this…I'll just be Hannah Montana. You're girlfriend." He kissed her this time, and they landed on a heap upon her bed.

They found they both found sleep effortlessly, finally, after they tired of kissing. Jackson at first refusing to sleep beside her and opting for the floor finally gave in after much persuading on her part and slept next to his sister, never touching her inappropriately.

Only when she inched closer to him, begging with her eyes to cuddle did he take her into his arms and allow her head to fall peacefully against his chest, his chin propped about her head allowing the both of them to snooze softly, did he relish in her warmth.

Happy for the update? I am too! So fluffy and romantic eh? Please review!!! I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa, I am updating this?**

**-looks around- Hah! I am! Yay me!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I lost all motivation to write **_**anything**_** for awhile, and it greatly killed me day by day until I finally willed myself to do **_**something**_**. So please don't kill me if this is insanely crappy. I am really not in the right state of mind.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and we all know this is here so I can have a larger word count, hehe.**

**Warning: Some scenes in this chapter may be a little..._risque,_ I might very well change this to M.**

**X**

_Only when she inched closer to him, begging with her eyes to cuddle did he take her into his arms and allow her head to fall peacefully against his chest, his chin propped about her head allowing the both of them to snooze softly, did he relish in her warmth._

_**X**_

"Miley! Get up off your lazy bum and come in for breakfast, and get that no good of a sleepy head brother out here too!" Stirring slightly Miley tried to yell out another five minute request when she found her voice muffled by miscellaneous clothing she had no recollection of being within her surroundings, the night before.

"wh-re…go, sahweet-niblits…whauhdis…." Peeling her eyes open in great disdain Miley winced when she caught upon some sunlight within the iris of her eyes, a groan alerted her to look to the reason as to why she opened her eyes and no sooner did she find her mangled brother's body entangled within her own, his shirt covered chest pressed firmly against her face as if taking on the duty of being her pillow for her drool. His arms draped somewhat tightly about her upper torso, edging towards her shoulders in a firm grasp, his leg, one propped perfectly up and over her hip, his face diminishing amongst her rather messy brown locks.

Panic struck her in that instance but she soon calmed when she felt his heart in her ears, beating so melodically with his breathing, without a care in the world, his slumber undisturbed as he was oblivious to the certain predicament they had placed themselves in. Slowly, cautiously, she reached up and out of his hold under his arm and about the backside of his torso, placing her petite hand on the side of his face, closest to her. With a soft rub, a gentle caress she tried to stir him awake.

Soothingly she called out to him, once, twice, "**Jackson!** Get _up_!!!" and with an accompanied smack to the head the startled brother rose with freight, falling off the side of the bed and about the floor.

"Wha-Hey! What'cha do that for?!" Rubbing his aching temple he scowled at her before realizing, within the morning light, amongst the covers of her sheets, her hair a mess and in her cute little pajamas, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" she called out warily, suspicious as to why he still wasn't whining about her hitting him. When he didn't reply with nothing else but a goofy smile she narrowed her eyes. "Tell me!" Still nothing. Huffing she crossed her arms in frustration and turned her head from his childishly. When she felt that he picked himself off the floor, she didn't turn. When she felt the bed creak due to his added weight, she didn't turn.

When she felt her skin shiver from the soft trace of his finger about her arm, she still, didn't turn.

"Look at me." A polite command, a soft whisper; urgent yet yielding. She controlled his every move. Her presence alone dictated what he said and did. He had given up long ago when trying to fight what became of him when around her.

She didn't succumb to his will, she _wouldn't_, for she was trying to make a point. If he wanted her to obey him, to respond to his questions or little demands, then he should do the same when she so wants it.

Honestly, she was being quite childish, Jackson mused.

Gripping her arm securely he pulled her to him, catching her chin within his free hand, his palm turned upside, his fingers dangling across the soft flesh that connected together at the bone, the soft flesh that made her chin so, _delectable_. He grinned when they finally made eye contact. He smiled demurely when he whispered that she was beautiful and a blush came after. He writhed in earnest when, after he placed his lips, trailing from her chin, suckling softly…up about her cheek and then her nose, falling back to her lips, he felt her body pressed so firmly against his own.

"Mmm…Jack…_son_…" He broke away there, surely not because the words she spoke were so tantalizing it should be considered a sin,

Oh wait,_ it was_, Jackson deemed, only smiling directly after that revelation.

No, he broke away because of the shuffling of his daddy's big ole bare footsteps down the hall, alerting him that any minute now, he was going to find his son not in his room, and instead, in his daughter's. "Miles, come on, time to go."

"Five more minutes…" she murmured, bringing her lips close to his again. Not one to pass up any offer, he kissed her softly, quickly, before griping her shoulders to get the point across. "Dad. Go. Now." As if awakening from possession she snapped her head to the door before nodding firmly, jumping out the bed she tried to straighten her crumbled clothing but to no avail before opening the door.

"Daddy!" catching her father halfway through a knock on Jackson's door, Robbie Ray turned to his daughter a little startled but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey there darling, finally awoken I see, I was gunna come get'cha after I wake this fool of a son up…" Returning to his knocking Miley called out once more.

"Daddy! I-um, let me wake up Jackson, you know how I love to annoy him, and these opportunities are so…rare." She gave her best puppy dog eyes mixed with a pout, her hands intertwined at the front of her chest. Robbie Ray sighed.

"Alright, but get him up quick, I got work to do and the food is getting cold, and looking mighty yummy." Patting his tummy he chuckled softly before walking past his daughter, kissing her lightly about the cheek and back into the kitchen. Once gone, Miley sighed in relief and turned back into the room.

"Now run out into the kitchen yelling about how I annoy you." Jackson arched an eyebrow, perplexed, but shrugged and did it anyway.

Not before the quick kiss to her lips, a dazzling smile after and soon he was blissfully accusing his little sister of conspiracy and being possibly the most annoying thing on the face of the planet.

"That girl is going to kill me one day! I tell ya, you need to keep an eye on her, she's the devil!" Robbie Ray sighed amongst the morning routine.

When Miley slapped Jackson's shoulder for some obscene comment, as per usual, he quirked an eyebrow when Jackson actually looked sorry, and didn't continue any further on what obviously got Miley ticked. Sitting back, he watched the scene curiously, Jackson passed the syrup wordlessly to Miley when she reached for it absentmindedly and Miley, when getting up to refill her glass of orange juice, poured another glass for Jackson.

When their hands grazed one another in the exchange of the glass, that was what did it. The faint blush did not go unmissed by the observant eyes. Coughing to rouse their attention, the father of the household spoke up. "Now what in god's name are you two up to? I haven't seen this much peace since before you two were born!"

Eyes widening for a fraction of a second, died back down and hid away amongst the creaks in the flooring, while another faced his father head on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dad." A quick, effortless push to his sister's shoulder that only made her wobble slightly was done for emphasis. "See? Okay, gotta go, bye!" Dashing up off his seat he waved before running across the living room and out the door.

Smiling nervously, Miley shrugged her shoulders in response to this questioning stare.

Looking back from the door to Miley he sighed while placing his hands about the table in a tired fashion. "Does that boy know he just ran out of here in his pajamas?"

"I bet he does now!"

A far off call of 'looking nice Jackson' was heard and soon enough "AHHH!!! The embarrassment!!!" Jackson came trudging into the house, a glare sent to both family members before slamming the door to his bedroom meaningfully.

Miley and Robbie Ray fell into a fit of laughter.

X

Things at school had gone from awkward to worse in no time, or to be specific, within the following year. Being in high school, the whole act of secrecy, looking for a new best friend, it would seem, and dealing with the abundance of homework, not to mention…

She's Hannah Montana.

…started to wear thin on Miley's patience.

"I need a breaaaakkk…." Plopping down on a bench within the lunchroom, Miley quickly scanned the area for the object of her affection. Finding said object, more so properly named as Jackson, she smiled briefly when she observed him to be with his large, somewhat nonintellectual friend chatting idly with a pretty girl. When Jackson snuck a peek at her and winked she felt safe enough to turn her attention back to Oliver and Lily.

"You seem to be holding up pretty well, what's got you bummed?" Sighing, Miley dreaded the idea of actually relaying to her 'best' friends the source of her major dilemma. Oliver still held her trust…but Lily, she…

Turning her sights to the downcast blonde haired female seated at the table, Miley tried to place a smile about her features before nudging her for her attention. Lily never goes over to Miley's house anymore if Jackson is around. The whole ordeal with being stood up was too painfully fresh in regards to the girl and she would rather just wait it out until the wound was healed.

This of course meant a lot less Miley and Lily time, and to be honest…Miley never protested. She was after all, preoccupied with other events, other people. Casting a side long glance at her brother she stifled a goofy grin before returning back to the topic at hand.

"Hey Lils, why don't we go out tonight, as Lola and Hannah, you know? Paint the town in your favorite crazy colors, purple, gold, green?" When no audible response came Miley sighed once more before lifting herself up, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Not bothering to wait for a response from her long time friend, knowing there wouldn't be one, Miley left the cafeteria with a wave to Oliver, a dodge from Rico's excessive hit ons and a glance at her counterpart amidst her secret rendezvous before disappearing from the student's sights completely.

Looking around the hallway carefully, passing by the girl's bathroom, Miley raced her way to the janitors closet only to be beaten by her brother as he grabbed her from behind after passing a corner and pulling her in. His hands were searching her body as her hands searched for the light. A groan made its way through the silence of the closet sans the heaving panting and they stopped short when the light illuminated their features to one another.

"Miley."

"Jackson."

A grin.

And the kissing ensued. Tilting her head back Miley found it heavenly the way Jackson's hands roamed around her body and throughout her thick, curly locks. He told her once, he preferred it loose and natural, not pin straight. He always liked the challenge of clawing his way through her hair to reach her neck and make her sigh in bliss.

"Hmm…mm, Jackson, lunch is almost over-" moaning softly she stopped her gentle warning as Jackson continued his ministrations about her lips and scalp. "Lily…still…ma_had…_" Jackson smirked against her lips when he found that he could virtually make her speak another language when doing what he was to her frail body.

"She'll get over it." He responded roughly, bringing her hands that were once about his hip up and over her head, pinning it against the wall behind them. A small squeak of pleasure mixed with surprise ignited him and he ran his lips down her neck and over the curve that connected her shoulder and collarbone. Not wanting to be outdone Miley decided to start doing small rubbing motions on Jackson's spinal area while rubbing her hips against his forwardly yet, if at all possibly, still shyly.

Groaning Jackson pulled back. Taking a deep breath he kept his eyes from his sister. "Okay. One. Don't. **Ever**. Do…_that_, again." She giggled softly at his estranged state. "…and second. Damn school." Knowing full well what he meant she sighed as she pushed herself off the wall, a small pat to his shoulder she sang that she would see him home as she subtly left the janitor's closet, the bell ringing none too soon after, filling the hallway with the mass of students.

Jackson snuck amongst them perfectly.

X

"Hey darling, you know we got a gig tonight right?"

"Yeah Pa, I was wondering though, after that, can I go out with Jackson to his friend's party?"

Robbie Ray eyed his daughter warily. "Since when have you even wanted to go along with your brother to his older kid parties?" Laughing nervously Miley slapped at her father's arm pathetically. No way in _hell_ would she admit defeat and say she was jealous and worried that Jackson might hit on some girl at the party without her being around.

"Oh, you know, I just want to see if Jackson will make a fool of himself Daddy, you know he's _always_ talking about being so popular. So, I thought, why not let him prove it?" Awaiting her father's response Miley fidgeted under his scrutiny, tearing at the hem of her dress while doing so.

"I don't know sugar, it might be a little too much for your age…"

"Daddy! Come _on_, I am Hannah Montana after all, I've been to bigger parties! Besides, I'll go with Oliver, and Jackson _will_ be there after all, he will surely look after his little…sister." She inwardly winced at the title, but it was for a just cause because finally it seemed her father had given in.

"Alright, but not too late. Tell Jackson that I said you are his responsibility and if anything happens, well, you are both gunna get it." Giving a mock salute Miley bound up the stairs and in to her room, planning on what to wear once her show was done. With a phone in hand she dividedly invited Oliver along and with a faraway agreement on his end; she hung up promptly, thoughts still on what to wear to impress her brother.

X

"What are _you_ doing _here_!" pulling her by the arm Jackson lifted his index finger to motion to Oliver 'just one minute' before disappearing into some unoccupied bedroom with Miley. "What could possibly possess you to come here?"

Staring dully and tearing her arm from his grasp she fake thought for a moment before snapping back her reply. "Oh…I don't know, maybe because my _boyfriend_ is he-" not being able to finish her statement for hands were clamped tight upon her mouth she growled and bit into said hand.

"Ow! Gr…I'll get you for that." When she smirked playfully and acted as if she was scared he lunged for her and at the sound of her giggle all insignificant specs of anger fled from him and turned to playfulness. "You are too scrawny to run from me for long!"

"Oh my! You are so terrifying! Please, someone, save me!" Extending her arms up, gesturing towards the ceiling and what looks to be beyond dramatically she continued the chase when she caught sight of his form swiftly making its way across the room after her.

After pursuing her for a few more good minutes he finally caught her when she mistakenly halted for breath and they tumbled to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Oaf! Get _off_-haha, me, you're heavy!!"

"Sorry…sorry," getting up Jackson extended his hand to his sister and helped her up, dusting lint from her clothes she smirked mischievously. "…hey don't tease me, listen, you know how it is Miles…I have to keep up appearances, which is why you brought Oliver, I am sure. So go back out there and act the part that you are supposed to play."

Grumbling at the injustices of the world Miley finally resurfaced in time to run into a searching Oliver, with a quick hug to ward off wandering eyes as to why the siblings were alone in the locked room, Miley pulled Oliver away from the scene, finding a comfortable spot on the couch within the trashed living room.

"Hey you okay, you seem…frazzled." Miley huffed in contempt for the overly inquisitive boy.

"Frazzled, when did you start using words like that Oliver?" When he didn't response she gazed at him and found that he was blushing, looking down at their intertwined hands she yelped and pulled back. "I-ah, ah, erm, hey! Look juice! I'ma go get some, want some? Okay I'll get you some! Be right back!" with a wink she jumped off the couch and ran to the juice, a guy was mysteriously smirking at her from across the bowl but her mind was too busy preoccupied with more important details.

"Here! Take a sip!"

"Uh, Miley, no thanks, you know these drinks…well, we shouldn't drink them, and they might be-"

"Oh hush your mouth boy! Live a little!" Gulping back the drinks in her hand she refused to acknowledge the unnatural stinging sensation within the punchy like substance "See, now that wasn't bad at all!" Spotting her older brother chatting up some girl near the punch bowl she grinned mischievously. "In fact, I think I will get some more!"

"But, Miley-"

"Heyyyy bro! Wat'cha up to?" Anger and worry were understatements of the emotions that transpired across Jackson's face. "Oooh, who's this? Are you his girlfriend?" her voice was laced with mockery, a nasty tone as she pointed carelessly at the blonde haired green eyed petite girl with an enormous chest in front of her.

"Um…Jackson, who's this annoying girl? I hope she isn't, like, you're girlfriend or something."

"No no no! She's my sister, an annoying brat of a girl really, idolizes me too, and can't leave me alone! _Right_, Miley?" The ditzy girl turned to Miley awaiting an answer, her hand firmly set about Jackson's shoulder, her body pressed awfully close in a flirtatious manner.

"Riiiiight, just his sister, nothing else, it's true really; he would never kiss his sister …in public at least."

"Miley!" his reprimand was fierce and he had somewhere down the line taken her arm within his hands, tossing the fan girl aside and pulling her to a more secluded area. Or as secluded as it got in a house party. "What are you doing? Are you trying to blow everything out in a open like a 5 year old whom just got his hands on a pair of firecrackers and forgot to read the safety manual?"

"…uh," a whiff of the alcohol that loomed after her breathy, confused response sent Jackson back.

"Never mind! Your breath! Did you drink from the bowl?" Staring down at what was in her possession he snatched the cup out of her hands and sniffed it. "_Shit!_ Miles, this is spiked! Didn't dad ever tell ya never to drink from punch bowls?! There are some real dumb jerks here Miley, and they go and do stupid stuff like pouring alcohol and god knows what into them drinks!" Her voice was glazed over and she was half leaning on him, her head bobbing up and down.

A lightweight.

"Gosh dangit, let's get you out of here, I'll have Oliver take you home."

"No!" her loud protest caused few to look over, but with a wave of his hand Jackson dissuaded them from looking any longer than necessary. "No…stay with me, that girl might take you away from me…" her voice had grown soft, pleading and with a touch of pain. The ache in his heart became swollen and soon he found his hands encircling her messy locks in a soothing motion.

"Come on now, she has nothing on the great Hannah Montana…" she smiled up at this, for it was agreed that they would be seen as merely her Jackson and his Hannah Montana. If he didn't want her to be his little sister in order to pursue this unnatural yet _oh so right_ newfound love, then so be it. She would oblige by his simple request.

"Yeah…I know, but a girl can grow old waiting for a guy like you to show her how much she means to him, Jackson…"

"Oh really? And what can I do to earn your forgiveness." His smile illuminated the room for her, for in the past few moments everything was becoming hazy and darkened, her limbs were growing weak and she felt like sleeping, that or throwing up. "Miley?"

"Kiss me." She felt him stiffen, and she immediately became aware of the booming music, the chatting people, the laughter and how the person whom had called out her name so beautifully wasn't her Jackson, but Oliver.

Turning her sights to the frozen boy Miley attempted to push herself off the stiff Jackson but to no avail. She needed to lean on him for support, her body was heavy and she tried to speak out an explanation to Oliver's curiously penetrating eyes but she merely felt her body go completely limp within her brother's arms.

"Jackson…Miley, she,"

"The drinks were spiked dude." As if that cleared up any questions he hauled his sister's light form into his arms, bridal style and attempted to push past Oliver and the crowds of people. Catching his arm, halting him entirely within his objective to leave quickly, Oliver looked at Jackson ablaze.

"She said, 'Kiss me' to…**you." **Sighing, Jackson maneuvered his sister's form so as to better hold her as he stood still waiting Oliver's stupidity out. "Tell me what's going," the roar of the crowd and music made Oliver's slightly shout and Jackson wanted to punch him to shut up, who knows when the music will switch or if the group of people will quiet and then what, secret revealed?

"That time at the dance, Lily's…rejection, how you two never go out anymore, unless with the other nearby, what…" Suddenly Oliver shook, as if trying to rid horrible images or thoughts from his mind.

"Hey, I don't know what you are getting at but…" Leaning in closer, his voice low and calm, threatening to a smarter man, he whispered his finishing words. "I would be careful with what you say and…assume." Propping back up, back straight he gripped Miley's unconscious form tightly.

"Besides!" he smiled then, and it was so well played Oliver had to wonder if it was a real smile after all. "She probably thought I was just some cute guy at this party, her vision must have been out of whack, and I _am_ good looking after all, who's to blame the girl? See ya at school Oliver, hope you get home…safe."

With that, Jackson turned promptly towards the door and out in a matter of a few seconds. Starting up the car he watched as Miley slept peacefully, playing shotgun next to him. Placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear he leaned in and kissed her softly, pertly on the lips before pulling out and driving home.

"oh…my…"

Terrified eyes closed in astonishment at the scene they had just witnessed, their hands whisking its way to the cell phone in it's pockets.


	8. Chapter 8

**This, might be intense. And Yay for the Harry Potter 7****th**** Book-_oh wait,_ no, Boo! I hated it.**

**WARNING: For Mature Readers Only. It has been now 'uped' to M rating, and this chapter will be…well, sexually explicit. Sorry. **

**Don't own except for the delightfully incestuous idea. **

* * *

"Come _on_ Milessss…Why'd you have to go and be all heavy like when passed out?! My legs are cramping! Gosh dang'it!"

Having his sister slumped over his shoulder, Jackson looked both left and right while shuffling his feet in a comedic manner. Once spotting his father was nowhere in sight he threw Miley on to the couch snickering how she was snoring lightly and in no way affected by the thrown.

In the kitchen light Jackson could barely make out a note pinned to the refrigerator, taking a quick glance at his sister he carefully walked over to the note silently, scanning it before grinning slightly.

'_At Uncle Earl's had a problem needing a fix, be back in the morn' take care of each other!'_

Crumbling the note and tossing it in the can Jackson walked over to his sister, sitting beside her momentarily before turning to her and watching her silently. Every time she breathed a strand of hair would follow the breath until it vanished, only to land back above her nose and lips. Irritated, Jackson finally brushed the strand away from his sister's face and finding himself unable to pull it away from the soft feel of her skin, leaned in to kiss her softly.

She stirred then so he backed away sighing, he knew she would have a migraine or might be sick from the night's events, so, picking her up gently he carried her to her bedroom. It was some trouble maneuvering her slumped form walking up the stairs and then opening her bedroom door, but he managed.

"Jack…son…" slurred, he still heard her and with it turned back to her at the doorway, for he was just on his way out.

"Yeah, sis?" she grunted in annoyance and he almost let out a laugh, when she didn't respond with much else he walked up to her and crouched beside her bed, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly, languidly. She murmured something before moaning softly and he had to fight off this gut, stirring feeling deep down. Letting loose of her hand he stood up and mumbled that she should go to sleep.

"You'll feel it the morning alright, so just sleep now, kay?" He turned once more and found, once again, that he had to turn right back when he heard her sit up in protest.

"Don't leave me," There was another gargled moan before she continued. "I don't feel so good…" He laughed then and sat down beside her.

"Of course you don't, you idiot, I told you not to come to the party…" He felt her move and soon enough she was leaning her head against his chest, slumped, putting all her weight upon him. "Miley…"

"I just wanted to be near you." She paused and it gave him time to wrap his arms around her securely, attempting to sit her up so he could leave, he knew this was getting more dangerous by the second, but that moment of pause passed and she spoke again. "…Is that so bad?"

"Miley. Just, go rest, okay? I'm pretty tired too."

"Where's Daddy?" her voice was so innocent, so young, he was hating himself-his body, for his reactions to her body being pressed against his, he hated that even though he saw her as more than a sister, he should still place her as a sister first, and as a brother, what he wanted right now was out of the question.

"I…I-don't know-not here…" he was faltering now for her hands were haphazardly making their way up his chest, gripping and feeling its way around throughout the dark, up and around his neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Tearing away, he held her at arms' length.

"Miley! Listen, doll, go to bed, okay?"

"Un…huh….only if you come with me…" She flopped backwards and had her face towards the ceiling, but her hand, her hand was extended towards him, and her eyes were slit, staring at him, waiting for his decision.

It was like, time stopped, it was as if everything in the room was judging him, awaiting his response, his decision, just as she was, with her clairvoyant eyes, and her yearning body. The gods, they were watching him, he knew that, and the guitar that was placed in her room, from when she came back from the show she performed today, it was judging, would it hold their secret?

As he moved to hover over her, he heard her gulp noisily, obviously nervous and knowing she would never be so daring if it wasn't for the alcohol to blame on the next morning. She heard him shift and he was directly above her in all the right places, the places that mattered at the moment.

She held her arms open and he sunk into her, she received him in all mannerisms as he held on to her long locks of hair and she clutched on to his back, soon there was no cloth to hold on to but bare skin, and she felt her knees buckle although she was laying horizontal, beneath him.

It was dark, extremely dark, but she could see him clearly, could see him as her brother, her lover, her everything.

He whispered words of endearment.

"I love you…"

"It will hurt…"

"Darling…._Darling_…"

"Tell me when to stop…"

"I'll beside you forever…"

He would have muffled her voice, or she would have bit down on her lip if their father was in the house yet, she screamed, and he froze, afraid that he had hurt his little sister. She cried out as she felt something incinerate within her lower abdomen. She clutched around him as she took him in and felt what had penetrated her try to make room for itself within her small self.

"Jack…" it seemed like he was trying to pull out but she kept him inside her, she didn't want to loose the connection, she was afraid he was leaving her, she didn't want to be alone. "No, don't." He held her tight to him, enveloped her small shuddering frame within his arms and brought her up from her belly up into his chest, they were still connected but he wanted to hold her, and wanted to tell her,

"It will be alright, trust me…"

She nodded mutely in acceptance and as he laid her back down as though something immeasurably precious he pulled out just enough to keep the tip within her and they pushed back in again. She flinched but relaxed immediately after, soon enough a rhythm picked up and she found her legs opening wider to make more room, climbing up about his hips and around his back.

She brought her head up and as he grunted and moaned she took his lips into her own and tried to silence the noise on both their part except for the small smacking noise in the back of her mind as too beings connected on more than a physical plane.

She arched when he had reached to the farthest point she thought he could go, she yelped and bit on his lip but that only served for him to apply more strength and pressure into what he was doing and she was startled to realize that it felt, _good._

"Jackson…"

"Am, I…" he was panting, raspy and yearning for breath, yet yearning to be completed just the same. "Hurting you?"

She shook her head furiously, "It feels…" He nodded in understanding and knew soon he was coming to an end, as was she, he could feel her folds flapping against one another, waiting for release. Soothingly, he stroked the space between her chest and then nuzzled each side, finding comfort and warmth amongst them as he picked up speed.

She moaned and found herself meeting each contact, scratching at his back with her right hand and tangling her fingers within his hair with her left. As she closed her eyes tightly she could vaguely remember how she got home, how she got to bed, how her clothes came off and how he came to sit beside her, but then, amongst all the blurry, she saw him, and his face, his smile, his eyes on her and their warmth.

She felt his warmth now invade-_no_, welcomed into her as he released his emotion within her. She had felt a surge of joy of her own and she wondered how the mix looked in the light, the blood and the wetness, for she felt the trickle the moment they had connected but the pain and what they were going through with kept her thinking on such non-important things such as that.

He slumped on top of her, weakly reaching up to kiss her, she met him in the middle and held on to him in earnest. He was incoherent to all else besides her, although none was in the room, he was telling her, 'I love you' 'I love you' 'I love you' and she was kissing him as a response for each declaration.

He fell asleep soon after, holding on to her with a death grip and she smiled lazily. Her head was clearing up, and she was becoming more and more aware of what she had actually just done.

Her stuffed animals and gifts from her fathers, from her fans, from her friends, were watching her, silently judging. It was her turn now. What had Jackson felt? Was he torn? Does he feel regret? She looked down and as he slept peacefully, pulled out but still slightly on top of her, moved slightly off to not but his weight upon her, she believed he felt just as she did.

As her mind cleared completely, she knew she did not regret, knew that she wanted this just as much as he did.

She glanced at all of her belongings once more, she stared them down. Soon enough, they had diverted their gaze, leaving her to peacefully close her eyes and succumb to the warmth her brother provided.

* * *

It was early when the sun shined through Miley's bedroom window. Jackson stirred grudgingly, finding that he wasn't in his room for a number of reasons, the main ones being that below him, the sheets didn't stink and that something insanely soft was pressed against his face that suspiciously felt like flesh, he snapped his eyes open to see his sister's sleeping face. 

"Miles…" shaking her softly, she stirred after a moment's pass and when she peered down at him he smiled, "Come on Miley, We got to get you cleaned before dad comes home." She looked around her surroundings while rubbing at her eyes, it was clear she didn't fully understand what he was saying but she nodded anyways and made way to get up.

She shrieked when the light clearly showed both their naked bodies. "MY EYES!" Pulling at the covers with insane strength she flipped Jackson off and covered herself.

"OW! What the-Hey, _Miley_, I'll cover up, don't worry!" scrambling about the room fearing that his sister was going to be utterly repulsed by his sight and never would go near him again, he finally found his pants and slipped them on before crawling over to her buried form.

"Miles…come on girl, I'm covered, Miley?" She had mumbled something and when he didn't hear her properly he pressed his ear against the bed sheet only to be tackled on to his back by a near nude Miley.

Her looks was worried, perplexed yet, angelic, as if, playful yet innocent. "Last night, I-" Her eyes darted across his own, searching, before she continued. "I don't regret it, I wanted you to know that, brother." He smiled slightly before bringing her down into a hug.

A few seconds passed before he smirked. "You better get off me before a repeat of last night happens…" his voice was so low and seductive she jumped right up with a giggle and ran off, the bed sheets still being her only cover.

"Not if you don't catch me first! Loser!!" Laughing Jackson hopped off the bed and ran after his sister, chasing her into the bathroom.

He was going to make sure she was clean by the time their Dad got home alright.

* * *

Silence accompanied the blonde female whom sat on the front porch idly. She was staring out into the clouds thinking about what she had seen last night at the party, she knew the girl to be proclaimed as Jackson's sister, but she wasn't so sure anymore. 

"It could be just that he didn't want me to _know_ that he had a girlfriend…guys _are_ like that, hmm…" Tapping her head as if that could create some answers, the girl who is dubbed as Brainless Becky by Thor, Jackson's friend, and Brainless Bodacious Becky by Jackson himself still could not figure out what was going on.

The moment she had seen the incident, her mind still on the thought that the girl her 'date' had kissed was his sister, she had called her best gal pal and retold the news.

-

"_You sure it was his sister? Guys lie ALL the time like that, just so they can get into your pants Becky!"_

"Yeah, but…I don't know, they kind of look alike…"

"_Yeah, well, me and my current boyfriend has the same type of nose and blonde hair, that doesn't mean he's my brother!"_

"Maybe you're right…maybe it wasn't his sister and the jerk just lied to me, but there was this other kid, younger than us-why do freshman crash our parties?"

"_Stay on topic Becky!"_

"Oh…right, um, yeah this other kid was all, I don't know, shocked or something, at seeing her with Jackson."

"_So? He could be a boyfriend of hers, or an ex, you know how ex boyfriends are, clingy because they want you when they loose you, it's nothing Beck, things like that don't really happen, people just don't kiss their brothers and sisters, so stop having a sick mind! I got to go, Jeff's calling, get home safe!"_

_-_

"Amy's right…I'm sure it was nothing. I'll just ask him in school on Monday."

Mind set, Becky stood up from her lawn chair and walked back inside, mind at ease.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, when Miley is lying, when she feels guilty, she doesn't sleep. 

Watching the TV in the living room silently, Miley's father didn't hear her footsteps and the words she was about to yell out for Jackson had clamped his hand over his sister's mouth and dragged her back to the room.

"What are you _doing_?! Are you trying to get us _killed?!_" Snapping his fingers in front of her face when she didn't respond he sighed, this was a usual occurrence.

"Must tell dad, must tell him I'm not a good daughter, betrayed his trust…brother…we…" Tackling her upon the bed that only resulted in their bouncing off and tumbling about the floor, Robbie Ray looked up momentarily before shrugging and turning back to the TV.

"…ow…what's happening?"

"_Miles…psst!_" looking over at her brother her eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing in my room?" she whispered furiously, getting up soundlessly. "Dad's in the next room!"

"I know! You were about to tell him-well, about _us!_ I had to stop you and drag your butt back in here!" Gasping, Mile brought her hands to her face in shock, Jackson nodded in reconfirmation when her eyes simply stated disbelief. "Do you…feel that guilty, about," his voice was so low now and she barely heard him finish but knew what he was asking regardless.

"No…Jackson, I don't-" Looking at the closed door she knew she had to make this quick, their father was right outside. "It's not what happened that I feel guilty or bad about, in fact I…" she blushed before coughing and Jackson grinned before reminding himself how serious the situation really was.

When Miley feels guilty about lying she starts to sleepwalk and starts sprouting out the truth like a little kid whom is lactose and tolerant and just had his third cup of milk. When she lied about liking their dad's song, he had to sleep beside her bed to keep her from telling their father the truth. It all started when she was little and broke her mother's vase, she felt so guilty she started sleepwalking and anyone whom ran into her fell victim from her truths.

"Am I going to have to sleep beside you to stop you from telling the truth again Miley?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and she laughed softly, knowing the tension in the air was cleared somewhat. She walked over to him and rested her head against his shoulder, in between the crook of his neck.

He preferred it this way, liking when they were of the same height. He envied his sister for being so tall and it made it worst when she wore those gosh darn high heels, making him feel even shorter. When she was barefoot like this, he felt more like a man capable of protecting her from everything thrown at them.

"What are we going to…what if I don't stop sleepwalking? I just feel bad about lying, not about what we did…I just wish that every time he asked what we did while we were alone my heart didn't start to race as I try coming up with a lie…"

"But you know Miles," he breathed in her scent and sighed. "We can't tell dad…" She felt his jaw move as his head leant against the side of her face. "We can never tell anyone…"

And that is when it hits. The at first pleasure and exciting feeling that ran through them as they knew this was _wrong_ yet oh so _right _that slowly creeps and turns into realization that this just can't go on forever.

Their will never be any public displays of affection, no wedding bells with marriage vows, no anniversaries to be spent within restaurants with a carol of singers wishing them another twenty years, _never_ any children, never. There will never be any simplicity to the love that they shared.

So, she stood there, in his arms, and he wondered why she hadn't respond before realizing that too, his words spoke a great deal for the future that lay before them.

"Miley? You okay in there sugar?"

Sniffling, Miley shook her head 'no' against her brother's chest.

"Yeah Dad, I'm just fine…"

* * *

**AN: Alright then, that was a long and nice chapter eh? Well, depending on how you look at it I guess. I honestly really love it, I think it's my best yet. hehe.**

**It might take me awhile to update, sorry all, But I hope this will all hold you over until then. Reviews are very much appreciated, you will also see references to the episodes such as "Sleepwalk this way" within this chapter.**

**Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was hoping to produce a video at the same time with a new chapter, but everything has been so hectic that I hadn't gotten to do either one. So now, I'll just bring to you a new chapter, and hopefully I'll get the chance soon enough to make a video, you know, AFTER I finally obtain clips.**

**Also, I keep forgetting Miley's father's name, hah, I'm always torn between Robbie or Bobbie Ray, ugh…help? (I'm going with Robbie)**

**-**

**Chapter For Vengenful **

**-**

_Their will never be any public displays of affection, no wedding bells with marriage vows, no anniversaries to be spent within restaurants with a carol of singers wishing them another twenty years, __never__ any children, never. There will never be a simplicity to the love that they shared._

_So, she stood there, in his arms, and he wondered why she hadn't respond before realizing that too, his words spoke a great deal for the future that lay before them. _

"_Miley? You okay in there sugar?" _

_Sniffling, Miley shook her head 'no' against her brother's chest. _

"_Yeah Dad, I'm just fine…"_

-

Weeks passed by that felt like years, her friendship with Lily hadn't been reconciled and Oliver's questioning gaze continued to be ignored, the pain between her legs which really was more psychologically there than anything else, seem to be a reminder, an unforgiving sin. A mark forever lasting as if to say, 'you chose this, now there's no going back'.

She thought she was going to die.

Her Hannah Montana pop second life stardom kept her awake, alive at the barest minimum, but when she would retire, to go home and stay locked in her room, she felt she was asleep, alone, void of anything and everything ten times over.

"Miley? Come on sugar, don'tcha want to get some grub in that tub?" her muffled voice was only his only reply so, shuffling around before seeing his son lazing around the living room, Robbie Ray sighed and sat down beside his son. "And what are you doing here lying around like a pig after he had his mud bath?"

Jackson glanced at his father carelessly before gluing his eyes back to the screen in front of him. "nuthin'"

Sighing heavily, Robbie Ray stood up and frowned. "Well I ain't gunna stay in this dreary old place with you two crampin' my style! I'ma goes get some cake or somethin', want any?"

"I'm fine. Take your time." Sending one last incredulous look at his son, he left then and Jackson stood in his position until the car engine faded away before he in turn stood up. Swiping at his pants and fixing his shirt, Jackson crept up the stairs and down the hall till he reached Miley's room, a soft knock or two and he was in, scanning the room for her before finding her under a heap of clothing, seemingly playing…fort.

He grinned.

"Can I invade the castle?"

"Go away Jackson." A beat. "And if you're _going_ to invade, you don't announce it before doing so, idiot."

Sighing while pulling his hands in his picket, he rocked back and forth on his heels before almost falling backwards. Catching himself and sporadically looking to see if anyone saw, he smiled sheepishly and whistled before walking up to Miley's 'hiding place'.

"You know, I can play the big bad wolf and blow your house down." When she didn't reply he racked his brain for something else, and almost threw a fit when nothing good came. "I'll-…um, I'll be one of your crazed fans and attack and attack until I can touch you!"

He heard a soft chuckle and in return he smiled like he just came in first place at an Olympic race. "And then once I get to touch you, I'll want more, I'll want autographs and a picture…" Slowly, he was tearing the clothes off their heap, gradually making his way to his sister's huddled form. "God knows what else a crazy fan would want…" his drawl become low and hushed, threatening if perceived by the wrong person.

Then the last article of clothing was tossed aside and there was his beautiful little sister, staring big eyed at him, cheeks red and her face panting. "Jackson…I-"

"Well, little sister." He broke off. "I mean, Hannah Montana." He bowed then and she couldn't resist the giggle that crowded her throat. "I can tell you what this crazed fan wants." She rose from her slumped position and tilted her head upwards in mock gentry.

"It's a simple request, you see." He took her hand and brought her fingers up to his lips, with each word he was about to profess he kissed the digits of the finger before him. "All I want is just one. [kiss simple. [kiss little [kiss harmless [kiss kiss. [kiss" His eyes gleamed up at her and she sighed in heavenly bliss, forgetting her worries for that one pure moment, and with a nod he fell upon her and they laughed until he ceased the noise with his lips upon hers, and they held each other as if for dear life, and she sighed inwardly for she didn't understand this array of emotions.

"Dad should be getting back soon."

"Yeah, are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "I just, haven't been sleeping much, that's all…" she threw her eyes to the floor and Jackson looked a little guilty before acquiring a smug expression.

"I know." And the way he said it made her hit him with a flushed face to accompany it.

"Not like that you, you, pervert!" Burying her face in her hands, Jackson laughed before prying them away and capturing her gaze. "It still hurts, you know. It hurts…Jackson, a lot."

"Why? It's not suppose to…maybe, maybe I'm doing something wrong?" the picturesque innocence adorning his face made Miley want to kiss him right then and there, but she halted her self and forced herself to look him square in the eye.

"I don't think…physically, anything is wrong. I don't know, I just…" she sighed and he held her, he didn't fully understand but he grasped the concept well enough. "Maybe, we shouldn't, for awhile, you know?"

He nodded in full compliance. "No problem Miles, anything you say." Their dad's car pulled up then and they broke apart reluctantly. "Let me tell dad I brought you out of your stoop eh? Then I can have a party as a reward!"

She glared at him.

"What?!"

"You never change, do ya boy." She shook her head at his shrug of the shoulders and walked past him, but not before he grabbed at her, spun her around and kissed her silently.

"Hey Miley, I see you are out of your room, what's gotten into ya bud?"

"Nothing daddy." She ran to him and hugged and that pang of the heart emerged again briefly before she pulled away with a plastered smile. "Jackson helped me get over a few insecurities…it was nothing big, if so, you know I would've went to you Daddy."

"Okay sugar, if you say so…Hey Jackson, good job with your sister, I'm impressed."

"Thanks pops. I_ do_ try."

"Un-huh…well, you know that party you mentioned?" at the fervent nod Robbie Ray wanted to take back mentioning it but decided to pursue it anyways. "Well, I got a date anyways so, if you can keep it steady, and clean up afterwards, I wouldn't mind letting you have it."

"OH YES! Thank you daddy! Oh you've made me the happiest boy in aaalll the world!" Jackson made a leap at his father but finding that he side stepped, fell face flat upon the floor with a grunt. "That's cold man, that's cold…"

"What about you Miles? Got any plans with Lily and Oliver?"

"No…" Finding the silence uncomfortable and noticing his father's intuitive facial expression, Jackson jumped up and exclaimed he was hungry.

"But I just-"

"You know what Pops? I think Miles is hungry too, ain't that right darlin'?" A breath. "Yeah, she is! I'll drive her down to the ole chicken coop and pick up some buckets and munch, munch, munch away! AND!" His finger jolted upright and the two other occupants of the room jumped back in fear. "She can stay for the party! No harm done there! Yeah! Miley? Let's roll."

Glancing at her father with utter fear lacing her eyes due to Jackson's crazy demeanor, she walked briskly by him and followed Jackson's shadow as they hoped into the car and sped on out.

Staring at the blank spaces where his children once occupied, Robbie Ray sighed before shuffling into the kitchen. "My kids get weirder every day…"

-

The party was loud, Miley noted. The kids were dancing wherever possible, and that included on the kitchen table top, on the couch, and even on top of each other. She grimaced at the last thought. Bustling through she had to fight back yelling at everyone she bumped shoulders with and settled for standing beside Jackson as they supervised the craziness of the party.

"You just _had_ to invite _everyone_, didn'tcha?" Jackson shrugged, too awe struck to really do anything else in response as he watched two football players tackle each other over a tall blonde with a body to kill. He squinted his eyes; he knew that body to kill. He's seen it somewhere before…but where?

"Becky?"

Berating himself for not being able to stop himself, the girl belonging to the name turned around and gasped as she saw Jackson, paying no mind to the footballers continued struggle, she pranced over to him and hugged him to her, her breast hard pressed against him.

Miley scowled.

"Oh." She looked at Miley briefly. "I didn't know, last time, I mean." She waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind, past is past right? Hehe…friends? I don't want Jackson as my boyfriend anymore, I don't steal girl's boyfriends _after_ they broke up with them, just not my thing, you know?_" _

"…what?" Jackson, just as confused was about to clarify when the one whom won the tackling match walked up, sweaty and beaten and draped a hand over Becky's shoulder. The music was booming so they had to strain to hear, but the concise of what he said was that he called her 'babe' and asked 'what's up?' to the trio.

"Oh, I was just talking to Jackson and his ex-girl and apologizing for my behavior the other time, you know, it was soooo long ago, I almost forgot!" Her giggle died down when no one made a move. Jackson, whose face was stunned in shock at wondering how this girl could have interpreted his and Miley's exchange at the party being other than brother and sister was almost identical to the horror stricken face of Miley's whom was slowly moving backwards, trying to run away.

The football jock, whose name went unheard, scratched his head before moaning in annoyance. "Wait, wait," Pointing at Miley, he frowned. "Her? The new freshman? Nah, that's Jackson's kid sister, isn't she?"

Miley nodded her head rapidly in agreement and Jackson slowly smiled, Becky laughed and pointed at the two of them, she tripped a little and Miley peered at Jackson quickly, a silent question as to whether or not alcohol was served at this party. He nodded shamefully. She moaned in anger.

"Those two? Hah! They couldn't be any less of a brother and sister than, than, me and you Ted! Come here and let me lay a big one on you!" Throwing herself on the more than happy to obliged footballer, Jackson and Miley tried to make their retreat but Becky pulled away and spoke.

"You see? They want to run off to the little rooms and make out, like they did in Jackson's car, man, he was so sweet though! Sweeter than he ever was with me, he kissed her while she slept!" She sighed dreamily and Ted looked at Jackson with wide eyes.

"Yo, man…"

"Becky's drunk, dude, she doesn't know what she's-"

"Oh hell, I'm not drunk-drunk! Just a liiiitttle bit tipsy, hah, like we all are, but I know what-I-SAW!" she hiccupped a little and leaned into Ted whom was looking down at her in disgust. "He carried her into the car, and pushed her pretty curly brown hair out of her face! Then, then he kissed her, kissed her oh so sweeeeeet like, and then, he drove off-_bye_ bye Jackson!! Call me!!" She wobbled away and latched on to some poor unfortunate soul nearby, leaving the remaining three to stare at one another.

"I'm…I'm going to go, uh, yeah…" Miley made a dash for it and Jackson stood there unwavering as Ted looked at him, scrutinizing his every move.

"You know Miley is my sister man, and you know Becky is drunk, so, let's move on, shall we?" His tone was steady but his knuckles were turning white from the strain of his fist. "How about I make you a mix, huh? Ease those shoulders of yours, gotta be ready for the game eh?"

"Yeah, sure…" Jackson walked off in stride, keeping his back firm and head held high, he wanted to turn back, look to see if Ted had bought his clear rebuttal in regards to the supposed crime but he reframed, knowing that it would be suspicious on his part and its best to keep that at a low.

"Hey Jackson my man, what's up."

"Nothing man, I'll catch ya later 'kay?"

"No problem dude, I know you rushing to get on that chic in your room, I don't blame ya! You know what I say, the yungah the funnah!" The shady male walked away laughing and Jackson had with every fiber of his being the want to race up to him and punch him, but once again, reframed. Walking up to Ted he handed the mixed drink and smiled.

"I have to go check up on something, I think Beer Pong's in the back, I'll see you later, okay Ted?" The boy smirked and Jackson frowned inwardly. Leaning in, he whispered careful words. "And let's keep this whole misunderstanding between us, alright? No need to blow anything out of proportion especially if it's untrue, right my friend?"

The guy chuckled and walked away and Jackson bit down on his lip in worry. Hurrying, he pushed pass the crowd and entered his bedroom, with a swift kick to the door behind him, it was closed and he was instantly tackled by someone from in front of him in a flurry of tears and rage and while his back banged against the door in pain he gripped in front of him and held the body close.

"Miley…shush…shhh….it's fine, Miles, breathe…"

"They-they-th-they know, Jack-Jackson, they know!!"

"They don't, they don't, and it'll be alright…it'll be alright. I took care of it, I think…" his second guess made her beat his chest lightly and he allowed such a thing to commence because he knew there was no way to stop it and reassure her that it really would be alright, that it really was taken care of and that there will never be a time when they will have to face this situation again.

"Jackson…"

As she looked up at him, his eyes looking right back, clear as day, and her eyes glistened with a mix of already shed and unshed tears, she parted her lips and Jackson whimpered a little bit at the pure insanity of the situation.

The music was booming and fading at the same time and something else akin to a disruption was heard but all Miley could hear was the soft singing in the back of her mind as Jackson's lips drew near.

As she titled her head up to receive him she slowly succumbed to the need of pressing her flesh upon his flesh, entangling her hands within his locks as he with she and allowing her knees to buckle beneath her in order for him to carry them with his strength and place them upon the bed softly.

His hands were soft, so soft she would sigh at the mere feel of them. His hair brushed against her chilled sobbing skin and lips murmured incoherent words full of love and doubt and fear and worry and she ignored it all because the way he was cradling her made all the difference and the way this moment felt, as if it was a finality amongst all their tryst made her want to delve into him more.

Her legs went up on their own and her skirts fell down and off on their own and her hands wrapped themselves about his neck on their own but her whisper of love was not her own. She was someone else at that moment and as was he.

They were not brother and sister at that moment and they knew it, knew it in every fiber of their being, every connection between their bodies, every smack, every ache, every pleasure and every pain between them, was not shared as brother and sister, but as lovers, lovers that have been lovers for an eternity.

She didn't know when exactly she realized that the music had stopped, or when exactly the sheer chill that ran down her spine erupted into a burst of flames throughout her entire body. She doesn't know how she managed to obtain enough sense, power, fortitude, to push her brother slightly aside to look over his shoulder, but she did, and when she did, she wish she hadn't.

For standing across from them, door thrown open, light from behind blinding and obscuring, was their father.

-

**:laughs maniacally:**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: -dodges knives and other such pointy objects- I'm pretty sure no one is around to read this insanely late update, anyway, but just to be sure, yeah? I'm attempting and please don't kill me for the crappiness at which this last chapter will, well, **_**end**_

**You all know I don't own Hannah Montana or its' fictional characters, biznitches., so, moving on… Robbie Ray has caught them, oh SWEET NIBLETS! **

**-You're my Shooting Star-**

_**Shooting Star: **_noun. _A bright trail or streak that appears in the sky when a meteoroid is heated to incandescence by friction with the earth's atmosphere. Also called __falling star_

_**Something untouchable, (shouldn't be touched.)**_

-

Pulsating…

Streams of light, flowing, gentle yet harsh.

Blurry…

Flashes of light, young, and even younger, the smiles, the touches, the hugs, the two of them, their mother's smile that warm smile always forgiving. Always believing that her little girl could do no real wrong. The apple in her eye, _"Oh, ma…can you see me, __**us**__, now? Can you see what we have done? Please do not hate me, I couldn't bare it…"_ her little star, her little…

She wasn't so little anymore.

"…what…in the hell... _**What in**_ _**tarnation is going on here?!**_"

Faster than lightning. Sheets were drawn askew, clothing awkwardly and rapidly placed on, each other's clothing, not their own, the dizzy haze evaporating swiftly and the realization setting dawn. Huffing and panting, both theirs and his, his eyes bulging, mind trying to place… mind trying to place…contemplating, no words, no thoughts, what he saw was an illusion, he told himself calmly.

His face was the color that of a thousands suns.

"Miley. Jackson." Paused in their chaotic movements, bumped into one another, shoulders touching briskly, jumped apart for the sheer tension of it all, embarrassment and disdain coupling to create this intensity. "Tell me that you were both drunk and had no idea who the other was."

Silence.

A rush of blood and an array of emotions and ever evolving sense of apprehension, the look on their face, a blank canvas, and the hue they were serving not due to liquor. Their eyes weren't dilated, their movements non sluggish, everything in order, passionately placed and taken care for.

Blood boiling not knowing to laugh, scream or cry.

"Daddy…"

"Don't call me that." As though his words smacked her she cringed and flinched and stepped back, immediately following another form took its place before her.

"Father, listen… we can explain."

"Please tell me you aren't my son and then I would only beat you barely before your death for doing what you were doing to my daughter, alright then?" At the sound of the gulp suffering from the silence, movement is made again and only by the father as he looks out into the rest of the house, barren he takes note in confirmation and closes the door gently, almost _too _gently

"You used a condom? Just now… or-" he breaks off and shudders gently as he looks between the two standing helplessly before him. "Any other time you two have… it looked like you were experienced."

"Daddy we didn't-I mean-"

**Slam**. His hand on the desk beside him. "_Oh, _it looked like you meant it alright, just didn't mean for me to find out ever, huh?" She looks down ashamed and hugs her shirt to her tightly, still having not put it on. "What in the world were you two thinking, what in the… you didn't answer my question, did you use a **goddamn condom?!**"

"Yes! Every other time, we have just not…I mean, we would have…"

"You _fucking_ kid!" Faster than could be recognized or deterred he slams his once upon a time son against a miscellaneous wall and shoves him so hard by the collar of his shirt that the boy's head bangs harshly against the hard surface.

"Jackson! Da-Daddy _stop! _STOP_-ah!_" pushed aside carelessly, her futile attempts at hitting him to cease his attack fails as she falls to the floor.

"_Did you ever think of uttering that same damn word when your brother was on top of you_???!!"

Shaking and trembling she wails and slams her face into her hands with deep burial, her lover, her brother, grappling and struggling to break free, not for himself, but to be beside her, protect her.

"Yeah, you didn't! Now you," he directs at his once would be son. "I have half a mind to just kick you out right now, disown you, ya hear? Give me one goddamn good reason not to!"

Silence.

"Well?! Not even a defense?! You soiled her for nothing did you?!" A shake of the limp body before hands drape themselves over their father's own with such intensity and force; the elder man is taken aback for a moment. "What is this, some pathetic show of strength? I asked you a question and you better answer Jackson or so help me god I won't be held liable as to what goes down in this house."

A shake of the head from the lesser boy and the girl screams out another plea that goes unnoticed.

"**Well?!** Nothing to say for your-"

"_I love her!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Like the aftermath of a storm, the tremors and terns of the waves, the crashing sounds of sea upon land and the hellish wind unfolding, the calm before the storm doesn't even compare to the end result. The silence seemingly everlasting, the sea's wave serene to the blind eye, the let go of power upon those lesser and invalid. Just as the sea loosens its deathly grip on those that fall prey, so does Robbie Ray on his children.

"Tch, love…" His eyes are blank as he looks unfocused at the room around him. Stumbling he glances at the girl on the floor and he softly lets out a small smile and a whisper of her name with a heartbreaking intensity. Slowly walking out the room he disappears from their sight for a while and they stay in their positions as though a force holding them down, they don't even turn their heads to acknowledge the other or to clarify if this was truly happening, the chill in their bones confirming it for them.

Returning he gives them an ultimatum, one that makes their whole word crumble and as the words are said in that threatening little whisper and the choices are handed out, the dizziness that accompanied them previously returns and oh how she _wishes_ this all wasn't happening.

He has no shotgun in hand, no weapon of violence, he's not disowning them or reporting them or anything of the sort but he is ending their life together in a different kind of way.

Because in life there are no answers

_…and in life there is no life._

It'd be pretty if the sun won't shine.

"So, what's it going to be?" He looks between the two and only minutes have gone by but the world seems endless whilst this continues everlasting. He feels the need to repeat this, its dire situation causing the words to be gritted out.

"Fame."

She looks forward into her life, Hannah Montana and the glamour with it. This decision is up to her and Jackson knows this, choosing not to listen to the options another time.

"or Fortune. You can't have it both." For the fortune is not in the money and you really can't have them both in this lifetime or any other.

She shakes her head as the conclusion to this very sad chapter of her life seems to draw to a close despite her will for it not to. She's grasping for something substantial to hold on to as the room and everything behold it darkens and then she's falling into a deep slumber of much needed rest, the last thing she sees being his worried face and form slowly calling out her name.

"Jackson…"

-

_And so, he decided for you._

-

She awakens with a start and her father is beside her on her bed in a conveniently placed chair. He doesn't turn to her startled form nor does he say anything as she calls out his name softly with a frightened voice.

"You're awake." And there's no urge to make a comment on the obvious for there is nothing funny about this situation. "Your brother…" and he hisses softly at the mention. "is no longer with us."

"What!" She's hurriedly throwing off her covers and although wobbly and unbalanced for a moment, having to catch herself at the corner of her bed, she continues outward to check his room, the house, the porch, the front and for his car, which is gone and she holds back the scream that rises to her throat and the unshed tears and backtracks slowly into the confinements of this prison.

Wh-where did he go…?" and her voice isn't only breaking from the tears yearning to let loose but from the rage building inside, directed at her father, directed at her brother, for abandoning, leaving, for being _weak_.

"I don't know."

"Liar!" He turns his head slowly and rises steadily, walking past her he mutters on how she has no right to toss that word around so carelessly and she gasps and lets the tear sting her eyes as they flow down her face freely.

Harshly she turns on him and screams out her demands, what happened after she fainted, how long was she out, what happened between the two of them specifically and what did he do to cause Jackson to leave.

"Hmph. Some things are better left unsaid… or unseen." She looks down then before running back into her room, putting on the most comfortable of comfortable despite the sweat and nasty feel between her legs and dashes out, her father not even calling for her until she reaches the door.

"Leave and never come back."

She doesn't know where to look, doesn't know where to go, doesn't know what to do or if he willingly left but she doesn't look back as she runs out of the house and out into the open to search for him, having to know all the answers to her questions.

His best friend's house.

The Beach.

Rico's.

School and the Schoolyard.

His favorite fast food place, everywhere, always the same, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

It was hopeless she deemed as she wandered to Joey's Restaurant and sat on the pavement. She remembered the baseball incident and how it had lead her here, how she had went all out for him just to get an authentic signature baseball for her brother once more after ripping the previous one to shreds _sort of_ accidentally.

"Miles…?" She smiled blissfully at the sound of that voice, believing it to be her imagination but not minding it in the least. She missed his sense of smell that only held the distinction of Jackson, sometimes he reeked, this was true, but other times… just for her, he actually washed.

"Miley." and then the voice hit her and she looked at the shoes in front of her before snapping her head up. His faltering smile despite the fakeness proving to her that this was _real_ and he was really in front of her giving her strength to bolt up and grab on to him with such ardent need he fumbled backwards while grasping her in return. "Miley, Miley, Miley, breathe, ease up, you're killin' me here…"

"Jackson." She was breathless and holding even tighter, just to be sure. "Is that really you…?" He nodded in return and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking solace within the privacy it provided, drinking up her tears instead of spilling carelessly on to his shirt.

"I must be dreaming…"

"Well, do you want me to pinch you to waking?" She slaps him softly, playfully and he grips her hands in return, forcing her to look at him. "Let's go somewhere a little more private." and he leads her away.

_-She doesn't fall in love lawlessly-_

Euphoria, surrounding the atmosphere, to be in his grasp and embrace again, head on top head, watching the birds pick at everything, their voices a mere murmur.

"We have to leave."

"Daddy will… understand." His body shakes with the rumble of laughter at her incredulous blind faith.

"Ya jokin' right Miles?"

"He was just shocked and angry and…"

"_Leave and never come back." _

And her voice fades.

"Yeah…maybe he'll welcome us back with open arms and Uncle Earl will be found out as an outstanding citizen and save cities with his extra cleanliness powers." She glares at him before he shrugs causing her to pout and he takes her by the shoulders and he's asking her, _understand- please just understand_.

"It's either Hannah Montana, or-"

"If I choose her…there will be no you."

"I know, Miles, I'll move in with some Uncle or Grandma, who won't ever know a thing about what happened if Dad can help it, and we'll never see each other again. You'll be a star and the only times I could see you will be on television…"

"But! I don't want that I don't-"

"How do you know what you really want? You're still just a kid, Miley." She shakes her head and refuses all he's saying but her hearts pounding because it's as though he's already decided.

"I could-just, we could just go together, run away, people do it all the time, just pack up and leave, go somewhere that no one knows our names nor ask, the mountains or some far off country…"

"And how do you expect we get there, with what money? Dad sure as heck ain't going to give us any handouts. And we're not old enough to create lives of our own, to change from this style of life of the rich and famous…do you think you could give up all you have Miley, just for… for _this_."

"You say it as though you regret it…"

"Maybe I do." The expression of hurt in her eyes was beyond words. Shaking his hands off her shoulders she rises slowly, chuckling.

"When did you start to be the rational thinker, the wise one, the…one that shatters all the fairytales and dreams?"

"Miley…"

Her shoulders are shaking now and her eyes are red and puffy and the tears are still coming. She's surpassed chuckling and giggling and laughing quietly and is now laughing with the fullness of mirth. Chaotic. Broken. Shattered.

"Yeah, yeah…that was a pretty stupid idea huh? Hah! To think of all the promises we whispered to one another, to think of the little house we could have one day, to ourselves, and the little yard out back where we'd have lots of pets, Dad never let us have one for we were always out… but you said we could get one, remember that one night Jackson? Maybe a kitty…I'd like it to be white with maybe a black spot or two. Different from the usual… because we would be different too, wouldn't we?"

"Miley…"

Her voice was wistful now, as though in a dream, seeing something in front of her that no other could view. "And maybe one day, when the world's forgotten about Hannah Montana, that pop star that just up and disappeared, we could be free again, and go out to movies, and maybe… even have children-"

"No…Miley, we never could. We never could have children, you know we-"

"I would like to have a boy first, to take after your manliness-hah! What am I talking about… he'd be so tiny, his mommy would have to protect him for so long…I won't leave him too soon, I won't leave my children alone anytime soon, not like mom… not like mom and dad…"

"Miley, you're scaring me…get a hold of yourself." Gripping her roughly and shaking her, she blinks rapidly before focusing on him, her face scrunching up before a new flood of tears rush down her face as she buries her face in his chest. "While you're out performing… those you know, concerts, I can go to some, and I can be in the back of the crowds, watching you, as though I was backstage and cheering you on just the same, just like old times, you know? It could work…shush… hush, hush… shh… come on Miles…come on and wipe your eyes…"

She's nodding but they're not stopping and she makes no other move, his soft fingers rise up on her arms until they connect behind her form and he holds her tightly to him.

They stay there for a long while.

_-There's no where we can't go as long as we're losing everything-_

The seasons change viewable by the color of the leaves that after awhile disperse and leave the trees barren and cold, the time passes within the empty house and looking in from the outside you see a man waiting for something not coming.

On the first night he paced a bit, on the next even more. On the third he sat on the couch unmoving, and on the fourth he called the authorities, leaving out the reasons as to why they could be missing.

Ran away, the told him, at some time while he was out or asleep they had come into the house and took what they could and they just left. Not a note or any hint as to their whereabouts. Due to them being underage a look out was sent but after a month of no traceable evidence the fervor died down until months later, it was dropped to the bottom of missing people.

Questions of where the pop idol Hannah Montana disappeared to still arose every now and then, the mystery of it all drawing up much publicity for the already stardom hit young teen and allowing her publicist to generate more money than they've seen in a long time.

The once best friends of the missing walked idly around the high school they're forced to attend everyday and the thoughts that lingered and the clues and pieces of the puzzles finding their way to another by themselves made everything so evident and all too hurtful.

No questions asked yet everything answered.

If asked, Robbie Ray once had children, children that died a long time ago in an unforeseen accident that he cares not to discuss. He's drawn up death certificates after a year or two goes by, for he's lost count of the days, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he nods at the thought that this is his gift to them.

Their freedom to be whoever they want to be to one another, wherever they were now.

-

**End.**

-


End file.
